Puppy Treats
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: puppyshipping, Yami/Hikari. Katsuya has been turned into a puppy, thanks to Mokuba. Now living with the teen as a puppy he tries to get himself turned back while fighting being treated as a dog by Seto!
1. Prologue

**OMG I'm so so _so_ sorry, _lettherebeyaoi_! I don't check the updations as much as my favorites sections on my profile, so after posting this I did and I saw it and and and I saw your summary and I feel bad and if people think I should take it off, I will and I promise I wrote it differently (it couldn't even be the same because I haven't read your yet) and and and-**

**I'M SORRY!**

Soooo...on Windows Microsoft Word...I have 45 and a quarter pages of this written and still going...I'll update every few days since I have so much of it written out already...but it'll be done soon so I'll hopefully have it all out...sooner than the rest of my fics...

For now though, I post this and first chappie...after I edit first chappie. Which might take a half an hour after this...if my mom doesn't kick me off...

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

**Puppy Treats: Prologue  
**

Katsuya glared at Mokuba—the terrifying mastermind behind everything. The whole ordeal was something he had openly thought the mischievous Marik or Bakura would create. It was well thought out and devious, two traits the two psychotic Egyptians possessed. But no. Instead, Katsuya Jounouchi had a five-foot-ten sixteen-year-old plotting against him.

What was the world coming to?

And Mokuba was like a little brother to him too! How could the only possibly normal one in the three in front of him turn against him like this?

"He says he feels betrayed and he hates you," Bakura told Mokuba, the only one who couldn't hear what Katsuya was ranting on about. It was something both Marik and Bakura wished they couldn't do either.

"_Ya forgot to tell him how I'm gonna bite off his balls in his sleep and use them as a tug-o-war toy between me and a yapping Chihuahua!"_

"What breed do ya think we should call 'im?" Bakura asked, leaning his elbows on the kitchen table Katsuya sat on. If only Katsuya had fists—oh! That's right! Mokuba had him turned into a puppy!

"I dunno," Mokuba said, "He looks like a really light colored golden retriever puppy, but he has that random black spot over his eye."

"_If you call me 'Spot' I will pretend your dick is a squeaky toy for me to chew on! And the squeak will be you screaming for mercy_!"

"Awwwwwwwe, but spot would be such a good name." Marik mocked, "I say we call him a mutt. Then who cares?"

"Everyone," Mokuba panned, "I can imagine it now, 'Ooo what breeds are he?' and 'Oh! He looks like an English golden retriever'. We need to pick some breeds."

"I like your thing. The 'English whatever'," Bakura informed, "and maybe a…."

"A Dalmatian?" Marik suggested.

"But he don't look nothin' like a Dalmatian." Bakura frowned.

"It's fine," Mokuba said, picking up Katsuya—who felt nothing short of a fuzz ball—and coddling the five pounds of him protectively to his chest. "We can just say the Retriever blood is stronger or something."

Katsuya growled and yipped. He demanded he get turned back! Okay, so what if his father kicked him out since he just graduated high school and he refused to stay with one of them. They did not need to sink this low just to please themselves! He would eventually find a place!

...

Eventually!

"Be quiet," Mokuba hissed and tapped harshly under Katsuya's curled-upward tail on his small patootie with his hand.

"What should we call 'im then?" Marik asked, "Ya can't expect Seto to let you keep him if you haven't grown attached enough to give him a name."

"I know," Bakura said, "Let's call him Seizure, 'cause that's about what he had when he realized he'd been turned into a puppy."

Katsuya had to admit, despite how much he hated all their guts right now, the name was almost comical given with the reasoning. Now if they only weren't talking about him…

But no! This was not funny! He was a PUPPY for crying out loud! He was supposed to be an eighteen-year-old _human _boy!

"I like it," Marik seconded, raising his hand, "Mokuba?"

"_I wanna name myself_!" Katsuya yipped, "_If I gotta be a dog I want at least that_!"

"What's he saying?" Mokuba asked, holding Katsuya out with his hand under Katsuya's pits, almost like a child cooing at a baby doll, except a little more awkward feeling on Katsuya's part, with his man-parts being exposed and everything. He may have been a dog now but he still had human feelings on things!

"Well, one," Marik started, "He's embarrassed about his man parts bein' on the open."

"And two," Bakura continued, holding up two calloused fingers, "He wants to name himself."

Mokuba still held Katsuya thoughtfully in front of him and when he finally pulled the puppy back to his chest, the pup whimpered in relief. "What does he want to be called?"

"_Joey_!" Katsuya answered quickly, "_I want to be called Joey_!"

"Joey?" Marik repeated.

"But that's so boring," Bakura complained, his face falling flat on the table-top.

"_But_ _it'll be easier for me ta remember_," Katsuya pointed out, "_since my name's Jou. Besides, ya really think I'd answer to 'Seizure'?_"

"That's true…" Bakura admitted, along with Marik before they transferred the note to Mokuba. "It'll probably be okay if we slip and call ya Jou, too."

"_Damn crooked_!" Katsuya barked. His tail automatically started to wag and he tried to wiggle out of Mokuba's arms back to the table top, but the teen refused to let him go. He fussed again, but Mokuba held on to him tighter.

And then Katsuya decided he had to go.

It was really too bad for Mokuba that Katsuya was still mad at him.

"Wha—?" Mokuba questioned, suddenly feeling something warm and wet soak his shirt and he pulled Katsuya—mid-pee—away from him. "Oh, Jou—! GROSS!"

Ah, revenge. It was nice, no matter how small.


	2. Chapter 1

HOLY CRAP! So I was like, all curious and stuff, and I press the two small arrow buttons after the fic's name to see what would happen

AND IT TAKE YOU IMMEDIATELY TO THE LATEST CHAPTER! I DID NOT KNOW THIS, THIS IS AMAZING!

So..yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm gonna chew your feet off by chewin' through your ankles_!"

"Look, Joey, I can't understand a word you're saying until Marik and Bakura make that charm thing that'll let me hear you, alright? So if you have to pee go to the front door and scratch, do not go on me again. That was disgusting!"

The fact didn't stop Katsuya from yelping insults at the boy. In fact, in encouraged him more.

"_I'm gonna leave chocolate on your pillow_!"

Mokuba sighed, exasperated. What was he going to do with Jou? He wouldn't shut up!

"I expect you to tell me that you did not bring that thing home to keep it."

Katsuya yelped—this time in pain and surprise—as the ever-so-shocked Mokuba jumped up and dropped him.

"_Gee, thanks_." Katsuya barked, rubbing his fuzzy side with his wet nose. Just treat him like he was a rag doll, why wouldn't he? First exposing his man parts to the world and now this…

Mokuba turned around and saw his brother, staring coldly at the puppy who glared back just as heatedly. "Um…well…." Shoot! Seto was supposed to work late! That's why Mokuba came home now. He was hoping to avoid Seto at all costs!

Seto crouched down and picked up Katsuya by the scruff of his neck. The puppy pawed at Seto, hoping to scratch the CEO's perfect face, but his reach failed miserable on him. If only he were human, he could clock the brunette in a second flat! Reach would not be a problem.

So Katsuya resorted to yipping once and glaring as he hung there.

"I found him, and he was just so cute that I—"

"I like him," Seto stated surprisingly, cutting off Mokuba's lie before Mokuba even knew it. Mokuba's jaw about hit the floor and Katsuya fell limp in Seto grip. Did Seto just say he liked him? Oh the irony! If only the Kaiba Corpian knew!

"_Whiteboysaywha_?"

"What? I mean, wait!" Mokuba stuttered. "Do you feel okay, Big Brother?

"I feel fine, Mokuba," Seto stated, letting his briefcase go and standing up straight. He held Katsuya to his chest and situated him in one arm before bending down and regrabbing the suitcase, ready to go. "He reminds me of someone."

"_Well_," Katsuya rumbled, "_Irony at its best_."

"Oh, really?" Mokuba asked, trying his best not to sound overly curious. It'd be really bad if Seto figured it out because Mokuba let his mouth run too long….it'd happened with other things before. It was a bad habit he was trying really hard to break. " Who? Jou?"

"Yeah," Seto admitted, waiting for Mokuba to unlock and open the front door; however the boy stood there, shell-shocked. Raising a brow, Seto asked him, "You think I call him a dog for no reason? Now, are you going to open the door or gap stupidly at me all day?"

"You just said you like the puppy and it reminded you of Jou! That's a little much for one person to take in just in one day, let alone five-minute time frame!" Mokuba explained, throwing his hands up in the air drastically. "it's like you're saying you actually like Jou!"

"I never said I disliked the Mutt."

"_Ya say it all the time_," Katsuya panned. "_Stupid, moneybags_."

"You say it all the time!" Mokuba also said, throwing his hands down. Mokuba about slapped his brother, was he really being serious?

"Oh," Seto said, looking down at the puppy staring curiously back up at him. "I like him. Jounouchi, I mean. Was this puppy glaring at me before? It doesn't seem to be doing so now."

Mokuba looked the pup in Seto's arms and Katsuya looked back, just as confused. They had to be missing some sort of chapter out of some kind of book.

"Can you open the door, Mokuba? I am getting tired of standing here," Seto stated impatiently.

Katsuya cocked his head to the side and pawed soft in the air towards Seto's face. Seto looked down at him and kissed his paw before looking up and watching Mokuba stare at him again.

"Mokuba," Seto hissed, "Open. The door."

"R-right!" Mokuba stuttered and dug out his keys. "Opening!"

Seto rolled his eyes and looked down at the puppy, "What did you name it?"

"Huh? Oh, Joey." Mokuba stated. Katsuya rolled his eyes, watching the teen finally open the door. "It felt like it suited him."

"If it comes to it, it doesn't matter to me," Seto prompted. "I will not clean up its messes."

"Wha—?" Mokuba protested automatically, if only for a moment forgetting it was Katsuya, as he opened the door to the mansion. Katsuya swore that either Mokuba was a great liar (which he'd have to keep an out for him if he was) or not thinking. "Not fair! You just said you like him!"

A little voice in Katsuya's head suggested it was a little of both.

"I, however, did not bring it home." Seto stated and walked inside. He briefly took a moment to set his briefcase on the floor. He turned and handed Katsuya to Mokuba, "Bathe him."

"Okay…." Mokuba said dazedly.

Katsuya nipped lightly at Mokuba's shoulder and whimpered slightly, "_What about food for the puppy? I'm starving here_!"

Mokuba shushed him and watched Seto walk away. "Okay, that was…easier than expected."

"_True dat!"_ Katsuya agreed looking towards Seto a split second before the CEO turned the corner, "_But it was real weird too_."

Mokuba looked down at him and sighed, "This would be so much easier if we would have thought of the charm before we turned you."

"_Why didn't ya just leave me alone?"_ Katsuya cried, "_Then it woulda been really easy! And I could be eatin' right now!_"

"Oh well," Mokuba shrugged, holding Katsuya out like a doll again, "time to take a bath I guess."

"_I'm still mad at you_!" Katsuya growled, "_If ya think I'm gonna be nice, think again!"_

.-.-.-.

Seto watched Joey saunter in. He really did remind him of Jounouchi. It was something about the big brown eyes that caught Seto's heart. Just like the Mutt's, the puppy's eyes were passionate and almost eager to get into fun—or a better word might be trouble. If Seto didn't know any better, he'd say Joey was the Mutt.

And the way the water dripped off Joey gave Seto the feeling that the puppy was going to give as much trouble to Mokuba as Jounouchi did to him.

"JOEY!"

Seto smirked, ignoring his brother's outburst and continued typing. This would be a good lesson for Mokuba, the squirt could see how much trouble he was for Seto when he was a little kid that never wanted to take baths and wouldn't make it to the toilet. Truthfully, it would probably make Mokuba love Joey more, because it was his responsibility. It definitely made Seto more attached to Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran in, only to stop and look at Joey, who looked deviously back at him before running under Seto's bed. "Joey!"

"Do you realize it would be easier to catch him if you would have shut the bathroom door?"

"I did!" Mokuba exclaimed, "But I was trying to catch him and slipped, then he jumped on my back, grabbed the handle, opened the door and ran out!"

Seto stopped and turned to face his little brother. Almost as tall as him, Mokuba seemed almost like a man, but soaking wet and frustrated, Mokuba was once again his twelve-year-old little brother that didn't think of the world outside of the mansion.

He looked down and over at the bed to Joey, the smart bugger. The puppy cocked its head to the side and crawled back under the liner. "Lock it."

"It's a push button, Seto," Mokuba scorned, "It opens if anyone pulls down on the handle!"

Seto turned back around and continued on his computer. "Then put it on a leash. You're a Kaiba, don't act so stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Mokuba yelled, fisting his hair. He was so aggravated! Why wasn't Seto helping!

Joey peeked back out and barked, almost like it was agreeing with Seto.

"Shut up, Joey!" Mokuba screeched, diving for him, but Joey just backed up. Mokuba landed, face first on the floor, completely missing the devious puppy. But not long after his less-than-graceful fall, Joey literally pranced over Mokuba's back and over by Seto's feet.

Seto raised an eyebrow in a way that made Mokuba want to smack him, ignoring the hideous glare from the teen and glancing down at the puppy. He had an awfully bad feeling about this. By the way Mokuba seemed to be getting more and more frustrated and the way Joey seemed to start coming to him, Seto felt that he was going to be the one Joey got close to, not Mokuba. That, on many occasions, would not be good.

But, even he had to admit, it was pretty funny.

Seto sighed and picked up Joey by his scruff. The little mutt yipped before it whimpered pathetically as it hung there, hapless. Seto almost felt bad handing it back over to his grumpy little brother.

Mokuba sneered, grabbing Joey by his stomach and cradling him to his chest. "Thanks."

Seto just shook his head and swirled back around in his chair. He needed to finish his paperwork, promptly: he had a really bad feeling this was going to be a long night.

.-.-.-.

Katsuya pawed Mokuba's face, but the teen just swatted him away.

He needed to go to the bathroom. He'd been trying to wake Mokuba up for an hour so he could take him. If he had to wait any longer he was going to have to waste his pillow chocolate he wanted to save for when Mokuba _really_ pissed him off.

Katsuya whimpered pathetically. What was he going to do? He needed to go.

In a desperate attempt he tried to find _something_. Well, there wasn't really much that Katsuya could make much noise with, let alone get to (Mokuba had purposely puppy proofed the room on him, Katsuya swore it), but the door was open.

He gave a glaring look to Mokuba, not believing that the kid had been so mean to him in the past twenty-four hours. All Katsuya wanted was to be okay, instead he got put into this kind of situation. Why did he know such psychotic freaks again? Oh yeah, because of he was loyal to the point of stupidity!

So, all in all, this was all Yugi's fault! Damn him!

Hopping off Mokuba's bed in defeat, and cursing Yugi under his breath, he made his way out into the hall and down to Seto's room. Or, at least he thought it was, he wasn't really sure yet. It smelled like Seto, especially with his puppy nose, which amplified everything. Mokuba had farted once earlier and he about gagged to death the smell was so bad!

And so were sounds, when it came to amplification. He had been able to find Seto earlier so easily by the clacking on his keyboard. Seto pounded on the keys so hard Katsuya was sure he would be able to hear it a mile away!

Katsuya stopped in front of the room, but the door was closed, blocking him from the outside. He looked at the knob, it was like the bathroom knob—one of those handles you only needed to pull down on like a pump—and it wasn't that far up.

Deciding to go for it, he crouched down, wiggling his rear before jumping up and trying to grab onto the handle with his paws. He wasn't able to keep a good grip—any grip really—but the door swung open and he landed sprawled out on his tummy with a short, surprised yap.

"_Well_," Katsuya rumbled, "_That hurt_."

He laid there a second before he snorted in contempt and stood. Right, now let's see if he could wake Seto up. He couldn't be harder than Mokuba, who had completely ignored him when Katsuya nipped angrily at the teens side and left little bruising bite marks. He could only hope Mokuba was sore in the morning.

Shaking it off, Katsuya bumbled on, hopping up the bed where—yes—Seto laid, peaceably asleep.

Katsuya's heart stopped a moment, watching the usually cold, tense man look so warm and relaxed. He had worn a similar look at dinner while talking (A.K.A. listening to Mokuba ramble) nonchalantly with his brother. He almost felt bad waking up the CEO.

But he had to go.

Katsuya whimpered a bit before yipping loudly enough that he hoped it woke up the man. When Seto stirred and stared sleepily at him with a pathetic I'm-not-awake-enough-to-be-scary glare he about peed with joy, which ultimately would make all his effort for nothing.

Which is why he hadn't peed yet.

"_I have ta pee, Moneybags_!" Katsuya yipped, jumping off the bed and running to the door. When Seto didn't do more then sit up for a while, Katsuya dashed over and hopped back up on the bed before jumping back down and circling by the door. "_C'mon_!"

Seto groaned and threw his covers off. "Where's Mokuba…? Why didn't he take you out?"

"_He wouldn't wake up, you asshole_!" Katsuya grumbled, still waiting for the human as he put on a robe and a pair of slippers. "_Ya act like I wanted ta wake ya up_!"

Seto sighed and finally, _finally_, started to follow Katsuya out the door. It took the man long enough!

Katsuya yipped and eagerly led Seto to the front door with his tail wagging ferociously. Spinning circles in front of it, he waited for Seto to catch up with his slow two-legged pace. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn Seto was doing it on purpose!

…Did he walk that slow when he was a human?

Shaking his head, Katsuya spun around and pawed at the front door and rolled against it, yipping again as Seto unlocked it and opened it.

Katsuya ran to the grass as fast as he could, barely making it as he stretched out his body—a better alternative to lifting his leg—and peed right on the edge of the grass, whimpering pathetically in relief. Gods! Did he feel so much better! Seto was such a God in his eyes right out, not even being an asshole could get Katsuya angry!

Finishing up peeing, Katsuya stood normal, peeking over his shoulder at Seto innocently and watching himself be watched back. Wow. Did Kaiba really just sit there and watch him pee?

Well, that's awkward.

Deciding that since he was a dog, he would not be blushing, because who really cared since he was a dog anyways? Well…maybe he did.

"_Jeez, ya ever heard of privacy, Kaiba?"_

"C'mon, Joey," Seto rasped tiredly, crossing his arms and leaning against the porch post. It was weird—for Katsuya anyways—because Seto looked like the epitome of normal for once. "Let's go back inside and back to bed."

Katsuya snorted and shook his head, "_I ain't done yet, Moneybags._" Looking around solidly, Katsuya wondered if he should try the whole dog thing and actually sniff where to poo, but when Seto started to trip while standing still…after what the god had done for him, Katsuya decided he'd use it to make Mokuba late for something later.

So, taking a few steps he squatted and pooped.

"Good—haaah—boy, Joey."

Katsuya barked happily and slowly stood and wiped his back paws in the grass before turning around and wagging his tail. Seto called him a good boy! He was so happy! He barked again and ran back inside, waiting for Seto, his tail still wagging like a beast before he realized what he was doing.

Oh God! He was turning more and more into a dog! The next thing he knew he was going to be begging for puppy treats!

"C'mon, Joey, back to bed."

Katsuya sighed, watching sadly as Seto walked past him on two legs. He wished he could be human again, then, maybe, he wouldn't be so excited by being called a good boy. He could be mad and frustrated to be called a dog. He would be normal.

He hated Mokuba. It was all his fault.

He hated Mokuba and Marik and Bakura and magic and the supernatural. He hated being a puppy and eating out of a bowl on the floor and having the stupid collar Mokuba and Seto had taken him to get earlier along with a bunch of dog food and toys.

That was, of course, after taking him to the vets and getting him his shots and proceeding to microchip him.

"Joey?" Seto mumbled, waiting impatiently. "bed."

Katsuya looked up, his ears pinned back and his tail between his legs—looking like the epitome of adorable patheticness.

Seto groaned, his eyes going up into his head for a moment before, in defeat, he bent down and scooped Katsuya into his arms. Katsuya didn't squirm or move, he just let Seto manipulate his body comfortably in his arms and carry him to his bedroom.

Katsuya stared up at Seto as the CEO carried him. Seto had always been cold and cruel, so, truthfully, Katsuya thought that when he had found him in his puppy state, Seto would be ignorant and try to get rid of him as soon as possible.

But that wasn't what happened. Seto had been the one to suggest going and getting his collar and buying him food and a bowl. He'd even gotten Katsuya a soft, fluffy dog bed for Mokuba's bedroom floor and some toys. Even now Seto was being warm and caring, taking him out to the bathroom at three in the morning and carrying him back to bed.

Katsuya wondered why Seto never showed this side of himself to anyone else. So many people would like him and he could have friends, and a semblance to a life of a normal person. He would probably have a…a girlfriend and maybe, eventually, a family. Didn't Seto want that?

Seto set Katsuya down on the bed, not in Mokuba's room, but his own, and disrobed to just his pajama pants again—the way Katsuya had found him when he had come to find someone to let him out.

Katsuya cocked his head to the side, half wondering how a CEO of such a big company had such a nice body. Seto must work out in his free time. There was no way doing paper work all day gave someone that nice, sculpted body.

Seto grumbled, picking up Katsuya and placing him on one of the pillows at the top of the king-sized bed (an appropriate size for Seto's usual ego) and settling in himself on his stomach. He relaxed and let out a lusty groan of relief and relaxation, closing his eyes before opening them to look at Katsuya.

"You're pretty cute, but don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll claim I was sleep-induced delusional."

Katsuya settled on his tummy, staring back at Seto and cocking his head. Seto was being so sweet, would he be this accepting if he found out who "Joey" really was? Would Seto still think he was "cute" when he was back to normal?

Katsuya put a paw over his nose in embarrassment. He shouldn't be thinking that, why would he care what Seto thought of the normal him? Did it have something to do with the way his stomach twisted and he half wanted to see Seto whenever he could and when he did he was happy or with the way he sometimes thought of Seto like now? Like he had been for the past few months?

Seto sighed and closed his eyes as Katsuya watched him. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep, but Katsuya stayed awake for a little longer. He looked at Seto's sleeping face, imagining the way he had acted today.

He wondered if he'd get to see more of the Seto hidden by Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 2

As I was copy/pasting this from my Word document I found that this fic is not _nearly_ as long as I would like.

That sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_God Damnit, Mokuba! I want real food, _human_ food!_"

"Stop begging, _Joey_," Mokuba hissed. "With Seto here, you can't have people food!"

"_Stop acting like I'm a dog!_"

"Mokuba," Seto said. He placed his coffee mug on the table and glancing over his newspaper suspiciously. "He can't have people food even when I'm _not_ here."

Mokuba glanced back and forth between Seto and Katsuya. Seto didn't know about Joey and Mokuba wasn't too entirely sure if Katsuya's digestive system would be different from any other dog. Either way, he was going to go with what was safest for him.

"Yes, Big Brother." He gave a fleeting, sorry glance to Katsuya and went back to eating _his_ people food.

Katsuya growled. He wanted _food,_ not chunks of…of whatever this dry dog food stuff was! "_You asshole-traitor-bitch!"_

"Sorry, Jou."

Katsuya growled, thinking over. He was small, and so was his stomach. He didn't need much, just a little somethin'-somethin' to keep him going. Like a pancake. Was a single pancake that much to ask for?

Katsuya didn't think so.

So, deciding to play it their way, he'd take it himself. It wouldn't be hard. He was a thief and they were idiots. Big idiots if they weren't just going to give him the food when he had asked so nicely. Hell, he'd even stooped to using puppy eyes to no avail. Who said no to puppy eyes? Really!

Apparently Kaibas did.

Watching Mokuba slide back to get up for a refill of his orange juice, Katsuya took his shot. Quickly, he dashed up onto Mokuba's lap, hopped onto the table, he (gracefully without stopping) grabbed a pancake, and zoomed madly out of the room before either of the Kaibas had the sense to even call out his name.

Blindly stampeding upstairs, he had to slow down because the pancake was falling apart, but with the two brothers on his tail, it didn't take long for him to realize he didn't really need the entire pancake to survive. In fact, he might survive better without the entire pancake to worry about.

Hearing the rapid footsteps up the stairs, Katsuya looked through the hall and made a quick assessment. Both brothers had left their doors open a crack which gave him not only places to go, but a position to be spotted faster than a jiffy—which he had found out not too long ago was an actual measurement of time. If he ran through one door it would be left open and they would know which room he was in.

Which is why he was going to open the door of the one he was not in! Genius!

Making a quick fishtail, Katsuya slammed his rear into Mokuba's door with a humorous 'BANG' that Katsuya was definitely going to feel later, but continued onto Seto's room. Quietly stumbling in, he turned to the door and pushed it as far shut as it had been before he had passed through it.

Taking a second to listen to the quick footsteps finish up the stairs, Katsuya dropped the pancake so he could get a better grip on it. He was missing a few chunks, but he could deal. Better the pancake than him anyways, which he was sure would be what would happen if one of the two humans found him anytime soon.

When he heard them start shuffling through Mokuba's room he scrambled to the bathroom and nudged a low cabinet door open enough for him and the pancake to squeeze inside. If it weren't for the fact he was in a billionaire's mansion, he might have felt lucky there were no cleaning products in there with him—if you didn't count mouthwash and toothpaste.

Dropping the pancake, he panted lightly. Oh, he was good. So, so good. If he wasn't hiding, he would have been tempted to yip a big, 'Screw you! I win!' in triumph. Instead, he took his victory with a bite…

Of a freezer-pancake.

Although it was better than dog food...hadn't they ever heard of Bisquick? Seriously? All you do is add water and you have some decent tasking pancakes, not freezer-burned and then cooked. Were they that bad a cooking or that lazy? They were rich, couldn't they—he didn't know—maybe _hire_ a cook if they didn't want to themselves?

Gulping it down, he stood by his previous assumption. It was much better than puppy chow, but Bisquick wasn't that hard to make.

Plopping down on the last towel there, he sighed. He could still hear them bustling and calling his name. He could go out, but his tummy was full and he was getting sleepy. His eyes were getting heavy, his limbs felt useless and his tummy felt ready to burst…no wonder all babies fell asleep after they eat. It was such a warm content feeling being full. If only he could remember the last time…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya blinked blindly, whimpering and rolling over as light flowed in. He was still sleepy and he wanted be left alone.

"_Go away, Moneybags…"_

"Mokuba's been worried about you," Seto said, reaching over him to grab the mouthwash. "He's been looking over the entire house for two hours, you might want to go find him."

Katsuya rumbled and rolled onto his back, pawing the air. "_It's his fault. I just wanted a little food._"

Seto smirked and rubbed Katsuya's open belly. Katsuya looked at the brunette and his brown eyes fell half mast, still staring into Seto's blue ones. Ooo, that felt good. That felt really good. Maybe being a puppy wasn't so bad after all…he was getting all this attention, and he was super fast, and he could fall asleep _anywhere_.

He should have been born a dog. He should really stop fighting Seto on that.

Seto chuckled softly and picked Katsuya up, holding him so they were nose to nose. "You're name should have been Trouble, because that's all you've given me since you got here. Even at the pet store when you peed on Mokuba's shoe."

"_Hey, in my opinion, he deserved it."_

Seto shook his head and Katsuya found himself set back down on the bathroom floor.

"_Eh! Cold! This fluffy-stuff on me only protects me from the air, Moneybags!" _Katsuya snorted and followed Seto to the toilet. Seto gave him a sparing glance before unzipping his zipper and pulling himself out to pee. Apparently, as far as he was concerned, Katsuya was just a dog.

Deciding that since Seto got to watch him pee when he went to the bathroom, Katsuya should return the favor. Lifting his front paws onto the toilet seat, Katsuya watched the steady flow go. And he certainly watched where it came from. "_Wow, Moneybags, ya ain't too bad a size, are ya? No wonda' ya flow with confidence."_

Seto raised a brow at Katsuya who looked back up at him, just as unaffected as Seto was. It wasn't that big of a deal. People grew different and Katsuya knew that because, quite frankly, he apparently grew to be a puppy. Most humans didn't do that.

Who cares if it was because of this guy's conniving little brother and a couple of five-thousand-year-old, psychotic Egyptians? Everyone knew someone like that, right? _Right? !_

Okay, maybe not _everyone_….Okay, nobody really knew anyone like that! He admitted it! Either way, he did and now he was a puppy. A simple mutt. Mokuba had taken way too much after his brother!

Katsuya snorted and dropped his paws down and waited for Seto to finish. The brunette sent him another glance and zipped himself up before going to the sink and washing his hands. "I think Mokuba will be upset if he finds out your following me more than him."

Katsuya cocked his head to the side. "_Who said I was followin' ya? Your bedroom just happened ta be the farthest away. Ya really should stop bein' so cocky, Moneybags. Then again, with _that_ thing attached to ya…who blames ya?"_

Seto stopped in front of Katsuya smirking. Katsuya had to admit, Seto was extremely attractive when he looked calmly pleased instead of annoyed at the world and not doing that asylum laugh that had Katsuya wondering more than once _why_ no one had yet certified him as insane. Not that it didn't suit the psychotic CEO, and it made him fit in somewhat with the whole crazy-Egyptian thing, but it was nice to see Seto more like Batman than the Joker.

That and it kind of made Katsuya want to show it off.

"_Hey, hey, you. Ya, the human form human, ya should take me for a walk."_

Katsuya yipped and ran around in a circle around Seto's feet. A walk sounded like a good idea, Katsuya had just woken up and was full of energy! Nice, vibrating energy that would be fun to walk off on a walk with Seto.

Seto stopped smirking and raised a brow. "What?"

Katsuya pawed at Seto's feet and head-butted Seto's legs, but seeing that Seto wasn't really getting the picture he decided a new tactic was in order. So, warping out of Seto's room down the hall to Mokuba's, he nudge the teen's door open, ran past Mokuba—who called out his name as he passed him, jumped on the bed, onto the desk where his leash was, grabbed his leash and brought it faithfully to Seto.

Seto stopped in his steps at the edge of his bedroom doorway and started smirking again. He watched Katsuya for a moment, the mutt-puppy wagging his tail furiously as he held the leash that had dragged behind him up for Seto to grab and latch onto him.

But all Seto continued to do is smirk.

"You're awfully smart for a puppy."

"_You have no idea!_" Katsuya yipped and lost his leash clumsily. Just as clumsily he picked it back up and held it to Seto. "_Well..?"_

"Alright." Seto leaned over and grabbed the leash, ignoring Mokuba peeking out of his room at them. "Mokuba, it seems I am going for a walk."

Mokuba furrowed his brow and looked lost at Katsuya—who, had he been in his human form, would have flicked the teen off.

"He pulls," Mokuba warned, "Hard."

Seto looked down at Katsuya sitting loyally at his feet. Quickly, he snapped on the leash to Katsuya's collar, but, unlike what he had expected, the pup still sat there waiting for him. "He's not now."

"He was at the pet store, you saw him." Mokuba defended, glaring at Katsuya, knowing full well that Katsuya was being fitful to only him on purpose. Katsuya needed to learn to let it go, Mokuba was doing this for his own good! He should be thankful to Mokuba!

Seto shook his head. "Whatever. Do you wish to join us?"

Mokuba gave a glance over to the two of them and shook his own head. "I just exercised looking thick and thin for that stupid dog, I'm taking a nap."

Seto frowned, ready to retort about naps, but Katsuya gently took his pant leg into his mouth and pull just enough to get the CEO's attention. He sighed, obviously the puppy wanted to go. "Okay. Don't sleep for too long. You have to get up for our flight tomorrow."

Katsuya froze and slowly turned his head to Mokuba. "_What flight?"_

Mokuba, on the other hand, cursed violently under his breath. Seto took a brief moment to scold Mokuba on his language before motioning to Katsuya to start walking.

"What about Jou?" Mokuba asked.

"_Yeah, Moneybags? Whadda 'bout me?"_

Seto stopped and looked slightly baffled at Mokuba— like Mokuba was being an idiot. "He's coming with us, I presumed. We _are_ going on the Kaiba Corp. jet."

"_Wait, wait, WHAT? Where are we going? MOKUBA!"_ Katsuya yipped and barked, glaring questioningly at the teen that had suddenly placed him in a trap-like place. Nobody said anything about flying! He'd never even been on a plane before!

"Okay," Mokuba dismissed. "I'm gonna take my nap now then."

"_I'm missin' somethin' here!_"

Katsuya nipped angrily and confused as Seto frowned, "You have been hanging out with the mutt too much, your speech is failing."

Mokuba paused backwards in the doorway. "I remember you saying you liked him."

"_Still missin' somethin'!"_

"I may…enjoy his company but his speech patterns are not to be followed—_especially_, not by you at a reasonable hour in the day."

Mokuba sighed, rolling his eyes. Katsuya could tell he thought Seto was being slightly ridiculous; and he couldn't agree more. What was wrong with the way he talked? Well, beside the grammar and the cutting off of words and the slang…. "Yes, Big Brother. Have fun on your walk."

"_I hate ya both._"

Katsuya looked up at Seto who frowned, but dismissed the situation all the same. "We'll see you for dinner."

"Okay!"

Seto looked down at Katsuya paying close attention to him. "Little brothers," he gruffed miserably, "What am I supposed to do? I love him too much to kick him out."

_"Well,"_ Katsuya suggested in defeat, "_Ya can start by takin' me on a walk."_

.-.-.-.-.-

Joey stopped again, growled and continued walking with his head bowed angrily. Seto couldn't tell who was more annoyed with the paparazzi, him—who just knew there were going to be headlines **SETO "PUPPY LOVER" KAIBA?**—or the dog—who probably heard every little click of the cameras.

Seto figured the dog was—since he looked about ready to yank the leash out of Seto's hands and attack. It wouldn't take too long for the Angriest Award to switch from Joey to him though if **SETO "PUPPY LOVER" KAIBA? **went to **WHAT OTHER "PUPPIES" DOES HE LOVE?**. There would be issues. Law suits and issues. Well, conditionally. If Joey does decide to snap the leash, law suits will be needed for different reasons.

Joey paused again, growled again, and started walking again. Seto half-wondered what would happen if the leash just _happened _to fall off his hand, and if he just _happened_ to use the wrong consonant and say 'go!' instead of 'no!' because of the sudden actions and the long day that Seto couldn't get his head straight fast enough.

Not that it was straight to begin with.

Seto sighed and shook his head. Recently, he'd been getting worse and worse…he couldn't figure out what it was though, besides lust. Between the staring Seto had caught himself doing and the recent, uncontrollable onslaught of wet dreams, Seto was clued in on some things. He actually found someone attractive.

He actually found out his sexual orientation.

Joey growled and Seto blinked, coming back from La-La Land to see the straight forward Kiyoshi—the most annoying paparazzi man Seto had the displeasure of ever meeting. He wasn't afraid to get in anyone's face, anyone's business, and had lawyers just as good as Seto's behind him. Seto gave him props for being bold but Seto also believed in respecting privacy, and this man didn't.

"A new dog, eh Kaiba-san?"

Seto closed his eyes and sighed again. "Go away."

Kiyoshi smirked and lifted his camera to take a picture. "Warm as always, I see."

Seto ignored him and kept walking.

Kiyoshi let his camera hang from his neck as he grabbed and note pad and pencil from his back pocket and jogged up to Seto. "What his name?"

Seto ignored him and watch Joey, who looked about ready to knaw off the man ankles. Seto could have let him, but he wasn't so confident in finding himself stopping Joey once the puppy started.

"…No comment as usual, then. And here I was hoping now that you had a softer show, I might see a softer side. Big wish I guess then, no?"

Seto raised a brow as Joey stopped and he stopped with him. Kiyoshi followed suit, stopping right beside Seto and not lifting his pen from his note pad. Curiously, their eyes followed Joey as the mutt-puppy trotted his way over to Kiyoshi, lifted his hind leg and….

"EH! GROSS!" Kiyoshi yelled, backing away and shaking his leg, hoping to get the cooling pee off his pant leg, but it was already soaked in and smelling.

Seto crouched down on one knee and pat Joey's head, scratching behind his floppy ear as his tail wagged happily in pride. "Good boy, Joey."

"Eh? Kaiba-san!" Kiyoshi cried. He sneered and stepped down almost on Joey's paw as he put his foot down.

Seto didn't know if Kiyoshi had done it on accident or purpose, though Seto was thinking more of the latter, but Joey could have been seriously hurt if he hadn't seen it coming and moved. Seto _liked_ Joey. He _cared_ for Joey.

He did not care for Kiyoshi.

"Watch your step," Seto said, shooting upwards. "Had your foot actually came in contact with _my_ dog, no amount of good lawyers could help you."

He looked back down at Joey who looked even prouder than before as he watched Seto in a way that Seto could help but find human-like—like Mokuba had when they were little and Seto had done something he liked.

Kiyoshi made a face, and Joey switched a triumphant look over to the paparazzi man and started to walk away. He apparently felt the conversation was over, and so did Seto. Not waiting for the tug to come from the leash, Seto started to follow Joey.

Kiyoshi gathered face, despite knowing the other paparazzi probably got it on camera. Quickly, he got back to his job and followed Seto. "Not well trained yet?"

"He's very well trained," Seto offered freely, "If you dislike someone, or are mad at them, confront them directly. That is exactly what he did."

Kiyoshi quickly scribbled something down on the note pad and wagged his wet leg again awkwardly. "You trained him this way?"

"No, he trained himself."

"Is that sarcastic?"

"No."

Kiyoshi frowned, stopping, and then catching up again. But Joey stopped again and so did Seto, so Kiyoshi stopped again as well. "Most people would peg you as a cat person, so why a dog?"

Seto glanced over to the man, acting more like a reporter than a camera man. He always did, and it always pissed Seto off. It didn't seem to be rubbing the dog the right way either. "You should leave."

"And leave the story?" Kiyoshi asked, "Pish-posh!"

"I have a feeling you should leave. Now."

Kiyoshi shook his head and kept an irritated smile on his face. "Don't be ri-_eeeee_! Oh my God Kaiba! Your dog is a monster!"

Seto looked back down at Joey, who looked like he was a dog with snarling lips and sharp, angry teeth on a hunt and Kiyoshi was the rabbit. Seto was actually….proud to call Joey his dog. His mutt.

Well, that sounded oddly familiar.

Seto groaned and covered his face, turning around and tugging Joey's leash to follow. He wondered if there were any anti-dream drugs. He could use them. He may sleep well, and wake up refreshed, but he really, _really_ needed to stop this.

That's it, he was getting Mokuba to change Joey's name. It sounded too much like Jou—as in Jounouchi.

Joey tugged back, trying to leap toward the paparazzi man standing a wise distance away. Seto, however, wouldn't allow it, and he continued to pull Joey with him. They needed to get home, so he could convince Mokuba faster.

Those unneeded memories of the dream from a few nights ago were coming back.

"Joey," He snapped when the dog continued to bark at Kiyoshi, "Come."

Great. More memories.

Joey looked at him regrettably, but turned and followed all the same. He cocked his head to the side curiously after a moment, but shook his head—as if shaking off a thought—before following completely with no questions asked.

Seto grimaced and quickened his pace, he just hoped he wasn't aroused enough to be noticeable. Especially not by Kiyoshi.

* * *

What do I _**do**_? I wanna post more, but but but...but I haven't even finished writing it yet! I'm afraid to update so fast that I catch up tp where I'm writing! And that would be bad! Really really bad!

So if I update this slowly, don't get too mad please?


	4. Chapter 3

Sooooo...*kicks rock absently* I totally wish I could find something to say...

EXCEPT THE _NEW_ SEASON OF NCIS STARTS SEPTEMBER 21 ON CBS BITCHES!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_I hate you._"

"I can understand you now, you know that right?" Mokuba flipped the page in his porno magazine. "Marik and Bakura came over and gave me the charm," Mokuba wiggled his wrist with the charm bracelet on it, "instead of me sleeping."

"_The only thing tha' does is take away da fun of makin' fun of ya behind your back."_

Mokuba looked over the magazine to Katsuya laying in front of him on the bed, "What did you say half the time when you were barking at me?"

"_Where are we goin' on the trip?"_ Katsuya yipped, rolling onto his back, exposing his belly to be scratched. Mokuba ignored him and went to reading his magazine. "_Ya gotta be the only kid ta ever actually read the articles in it._"

"They're interesting," Mokuba said, taking another couple of M&M's from his bowl. "Seto's taking us to Hawaii for a week. He's taking me to practice my English."

Katsuya rolled back over, "_I know English."_

"Mine's got to be better than Japanese average English." Mokuba glance up again. "Bein' a Kaiba and all."

Katsuya was silent for a moment. "**_I told you, I know English. My Pa' is American, renewing his citizenship every couple of years. He talked English to me all the time. I _know_ English_.**"

A half chewed M&M fell out of Mokuba's gaping mouth. "Oh my God! Did you just speak English to me? _Good_ English?"

"**_Listen once in a while. Yes, I spoke English to you_.**"

"SETO!" Mokuba screeched. "OH MY GOD! _SETO!_"

Heavy footsteps hit the stairs at a pace Katsuya would have never thought possible for Seto. Quite frankly, he was actually impressed. However, his impressed state was quickly thrown out the window when Seto slammed open the door and he was dry-heaving.

Ha. Dry-heaving. What a loser.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?"

"Jou can speak English!" He exclaimed. "Good, American English!"

Seto continued to heave, but his face twisted in confusion. "One, you scared me half to death because of _that_? Two, Joe is a _dog_. He can't speak at all."

"Yes—I mean—! Human Jou! Human Jou can speak English!"

Seto huffed and leaned tiredly against the door frame, holding his chest. "You are kidding me."

"No!" Mokuba said, "I can't believe it either! He hardly even has an accent!"

Seto's eye twitched and Katsuya snorted, bemused. Even he could tell they weren't on the same page. Seto was definitely not talking about him speaking English to an advanced level. "_Oh, you're in for it, Dunder Head._"

Mokuba ignored Katsuya.

Seto growled. "Mokuba, I thought someone had been hiding in your closet the way you screeched. _Don't_ scare me like that."

Mokuba's face went from surprised to 'Oh…'. "Um…sorry?"

"Right," Seto hissed, turning around, "'Sorry'."

Mokuba looked down at Katsuya who looked back like he was an idiot. "_Ya should really think befo' ya act."_

Mokuba just glared at him. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Seto snapped, turning back around. He glared down at Mokuba. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Uh! No! Not you! Joey! He was making a face at me at me and I could tell he was thinking I was an idiot!" Mokuba put his hands up like the police were pointing guns at him. "I swear."

"Mokuba," Seto said, "Do _not_ start blaming the dog. It's eight o'clock. Go to bed."

Mokuba blinked rapidly. "_What_?"

"You heard me," Seto said, reaching over and flicking the switch off. "Good night."

"But—!"

"Good night, Mokuba!"

Mokuba stared stupidly at Seto's retreating back. Did he really…? Mokuba turned his stare darkly over to Katsuya. "This is all your fault."

Katsuya pawed the air and jumped down. "_Night, Mokie_." He trotted out through the door way. "_By the way, you're lucky Seto didn't see your magazine. He might not of been too happy wit' ya if he saw it…"_

Mokuba looked down and eeped before slamming the magazine shut. "I hate you, Jou!"

Katsuya snorted and trotted down the hall, "_Yeah, yeah….then why can't I be human again yet?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Big Brother…I don't think that Joey like planes…" Mokuba leaned over and whispered to Seto.

Seto leaned over too, so he could whisper back to Mokuba, "Me neither."

"_Nnn-uuuuuuuuh…._"

They both looked at Katsuya laying pitifully on the plane floor, his head down and whimpering. They had been on the plane for four hours—with an hour and a half to go—and Katsuya had been like this for three fourths of the way so far. Mokuba half-wondered if they had Bonine for dogs.

"_I hate yooooooou…_"

"It's okay, Jou," Mokuba cooed softly. Gently he left his seat to kneel in front of Katsuya, who lifted his head an inch and let it fall back down to the floor like it was a heavy weight iron. "We'll be there in no time, you'll see."

Softly he brushed his fingers over Katsuya's cheek, but Katsuya growled in agitation and snapped at Mokuba's fingers. "_Fuck Off!"_

Mokuba retracted his hand faster than Superman acting as a speeding bullet and stumbled back, hurt, to his seat. He just wanted to help Katsuya feel better…"Sorry…."

Seto raised an eyebrow, looking from Mokuba to Katsuya, back to Mokuba. The poor kid looked completely lost, like it wouldn't be normal for an animal to act that way when it wasn't feeling well. Funny, Seto thought, because he expected the sixteen-year-old to know better.

"_Fuuuuu…" _Katsuya whimpered again. "_Sorry, Mokuba…._"

"It's okay…" Mokuba mumbled half-heartedly.

Seto shook his head and without a second thought, swooped down and grabbed Katsuya by his scruff— where he couldn't reach Seto if he decided to bite—and placed him in Mokuba's lap. "Don't touch him, just let him sit there."

Mokuba looked down at Jou in surprise, who looked utterly miserable with his huge, brown puppy eyes staring back up at him. The small pit of anger in Mokuba from Katsuya biting at him dissipated. When Katsuya looked up at him like that he just looked so _cute_—how could Mokuba be mad at that face for long? He may have been a teenage boy, but he was _not_ heartless.

Mokuba paused though, looking out the window and back to Seto. He should have gone before they left…"Big Brother, I have to use the restroom."

"I just put Joey on your lap."

"But I have to go. And you're treating me like a kid again. I'm sixteen, not twelve."

Seto glanced over to his brother, "You act twelve."

"I do not." Mokuba picked up Katsuya by his scruff—like Seto did—and plopped the whimpering pup on Seto's lap as he got up.

"_I'm alive here! And ready to puke!"_ Katsuya yipped half-heartedly at Mokuba.

"Good," Mokuba said without thinking, "Puke on him."

"What?" Seto asked, raising one of his eyebrows just the way it ticked Mokuba off. "I never said anything about puking."

Mokuba pulled a 'Screw You!' face before turning around and walking to the back of the plane. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hmph," Seto grunted as Mokuba slammed the bathroom door shut. "Then stop acting like one."

He looked down at Katsuya, who looked up with the same soulful eyes that he had used to dispel Mokuba's anger before. They sort of reminded him of someone else's big, brown, soulful eyes… "I swear, the more I look at you, the more you remind me of the mutt."

"_That's because I am 'the mutt', dumbass,"_ Katsuya rumbled grumpily. The plane shifted, going through a second of turbulence that Seto didn't seem to mind, but Katsuya's stomach did. "Yip!"

"Shh," Seto whispered and softly stroked Katsuya's back. It didn't take much stroking, Seto mused, because his hand was almost as big as the small skin-and-bones puppy. He really should find something the puppy would eat more of. Maybe human food was okay for a while until the dog wasn't so skinny. The vet had said that steak wasn't _too_ bad for dogs and there had to be _some_ vegetables that would be okay too.

Katsuya whimpered pathetically. Seto petting his back felt nice, but his tummy burned and flipped. He was okay on boats, why couldn't he handle planes? It wasn't fair! He just wanted to be on land again. Nice, solid land…

When the plane dropped again, Katsuya snuggled his muzzle into Seto's abdomen. He wanted this plane trip to be over. And he wanted be in Domino, not Hawaii.

He had to take this stupid trip all over again! Just backwards!

The bathroom door slammed open and shut and Mokuba took his place next to Seto, glancing over his older brother's lap to the crying puppy. No matter how mad he was at his brother he still felt bad for Katsuya.

"He really doesn't look good."

"No," Seto agreed, "He doesn't." While they were in Hawaii, Seto figured he'd take the dog to the vet and see if they could find a sedative that agreed with Joey. They hadn't thought that the plane would be that big of a problem and didn't try in Domino.

Mokuba reached over, a little more attentively this time, and scratched behind Katsuya's ears. Katsuya had said he enjoyed that this morning on the way to the airport, it would make him feel better right? "Does that feel good, Joey?"

"_Mm-hm, a little."_

Mokuba smiled and looked up at his brother staring at him. "What?"

Seto shook his head and looked past him out the window. There were a lot of cotton clouds, it was surprising the turbulence wasn't worse.

Mokuba sighed, knowing Seto wasn't going to answer. He figured Seto had talked enough in the past ten minutes to last the rest of the day. Even with him, Seto wasn't a big talker. In fact, the only time he was a big talker was when he was babble-battling with Katsuya.

"Big Brother, do you like Jou?" Mokuba asked.

"He can be cute," Seto said, looking down to the dog sprawled miserably over his lap. "A bit messy."

Mokuba laughed. "Not the dog—Jounouchi, the person."

Seto shrugged and looked out the window on his side of the plane, across the aisle. "I stand the same."

Mokuba felt a chord struck in him. That was _beyond_ surprising. He'd expected a 'He's a mutt' or 'No.' but instead he got _that_. He looked at Katsuya, wondering if he had heard it. If he had, he made no motion of recognizing it.

His big brother was growing up! He was maturing and growing up! He had a (possible) crush! Mokuba made a few, soft, faux sniffing noises. Seto turned around and gave him and questioning look and Mokuba just returned it with an I'm-so-proud-of-you face and responded, "You're growing up so fast!"

Seto rolled his eyes and continued to softly stroke Katsuya's back.

Mokuba smiled contently. He…was a bit jealous—maybe—but he was glad. Even he noticed the way Katsuya often gravitated to Seto, maybe Katsuya liked Seto too.

It would be cute if they did. And he'd have to call Bakura, Marik, and Shizuka and ask how they felt about it. Shizuka would be happy, Mokuba was sure of it, Marik might be amuse by it, he was close to Katsuya too, like an older brother that, but he traveled a lot. And then there was Bakura…he could be a 'little' over protective of Katsuya, even if 'little' was a major understatement.

Which made Mokuba wonder _why_ Bakura so protective of Katsuya. Katsuya didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed like he enjoyed it when Bakura would yell at him when he got hurt, or coddle him when he was sad.

Bakura was still really in love with Ryou too. Though, Mokuba did remember one fiasco where Ryou had burst into the game shop the night Katsuya had been shot a few months ago. He pointed a finger at Bakura and accused him of cheating on him with Katsuya when he had left without waiting for Ryou.

He remembered Ryou exclaiming that Bakura cared more for Katsuya than him, and then started blaming Katsuya for things.

Katsuya though, despite being shot, seemed to find the situation hilarious and started telling Bakura that it seemed he was not meeting Ryou's needs and explained to Ryou that nothing was going on and it was just a strong bond he and Bakura had formed, like true family. Not the kind you were always born with, but the kind you spent the rest of your life growing up with.

"You know," Mokuba said, he'd never told his brother about the incident, "When I was sleeping Yugi's so I could help him in the shop a few months ago, Jou had came in and he'd been shot by a bullet."

Seto glanced at him, surprised, but stoic. "It wasn't bad," Mokuba continued, "It just grazed him a little deep on his arm. He wouldn't have called Yugi to help if it didn't hit him in an awkward place."

"Why," Seto asked, raising a brow, "Would I care?"

Mokuba glanced at the puppy that whimpered pathetically again and snuggled more into Seto's stomach. Seto lifted his hand enough to allow it and began stroking Katsuya's back again. There was something...sweet about it. Mokuba wondered if Seto was as careless about it as he said—after all, he just admitted he thought Katsuya (the human) was cute. That, in itself, was a complete ball field. "I don't know, I was just thinking about it."

Seto lifted his hand off Katsuya's back again and glanced down at him also before looking out the window across the aisle again. "…Do you like him? The mutt."

Mokuba smile and leaned back. He looked at the plane roof and thought about him. "I love him, he's a brother to me like you are. But he's someone that everyone wants to protect but has no idea how since he's the one always protecting them."

Seto continued stroking Katsuya's back and a serene look became his face, "He's like a shatter proof plate."

Mokuba gave him a weird look.

"He's fragile," Seto explained, resting his chin on his free hand. "You are supposed to be able to drop shatter proof plates without them breaking, but if you drop them just right they shatter everywhere. They're still glass."

"Only you, Big Brother, could compare Jou to a dog and a glass plate."

Seto shook his head and sighed.

The pilot came on speaker and gave them their instructions to put their seat belts on as they head downwards for landing.

-.-.-.-.-

One week. Katsuya had been in Hawaii for one week. One week away from 'home', one week away from Japanese, one week of translating things for Mokuba's miserable existence.

One. Whole. Week.

To say Katsuya was ecstatic to be back in Domino was an understatement. Especially since he had to be on the plane again. Even if he was drugged up on sedatives. As soon as he reached the yard of the Kaiba mansion he had streamed pass the humans and rolled happily in the grass, yipping and tripping over the rocks and sticks in the yard.

He was home again!

"_I'm hoooome, I'm hooome, I'm very very hooooome!" _He howled loudly before dashing back over to the Kaibas and their staff, running busily around their feet and making them trip over him. "_Mokuba! We're home!"_

"I know, I know," Mokuba slurred, his body not exactly as adjusted to the time change as Katsuya's. He slammed the limo door shut. "I'm happy too."

Katsuya's chest rumbled with a laugh and he barked again, wagging his tail and watching Seto and one of his staff walk by to go to the front door of the mansion. As soon as they had opened it, he was inside, dashing up the stairs to check out the rooms and then rushing back down stairs to check on the slow people.

"_Come on people! We're home! You should be excited!"_

"Well," Mokuba said, putting a suitcase down in the doorway, "unlike someone, we didn't sleep the entire way home."

"_No excuses!" _Katsuya yelped, "_Be happy!_"

"I'm too _tired_ to be happy right now, Jou," Mokuba hissed. He picked up the suitcase again. "I'm putting my crap upstairs and going to sleep!"

"_Language, language, young man!_"

"At least I act my age!" Mokuba countered and filed up the stairs, Katsuya nipping at his heels. "You're nineteen, act like it!"

"Who are you talking to, Mokuba?" Seto stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him. "You have been grumbling since we got in the limo."

"Joey! I'm trying to teach him to _calm down_."Mokuba looked at Katsuya who looked innocently back up at him. "Joey, _stop_!"

"By grumbling?" Seto quirked a brow.

"Yeah," Mokuba looked away nervously, "I read somewhere to use an 'indoor' voice when training your dog; something about them listening better."

Seto stared at him but shook his head and asked no further questions as he walked into his room, "Maybe I should sign him back up for therapy…"

"I don't need therapy!" Mokuba defended and looked at Katsuya and growling, "This is _your_ fault."

"_I know!_" Katsuya yipped and raced past him up the stairs to Seto's room to bother the CEO. Seto spared a glance in his direction as he jumped up on the bed, spun three times, and settled down...for about two seconds.

Katsuya lifted his head and cocked it to the side and watched Seto change into pajamas. It _was_ eight o'clock at night, and he _did _guess Seto was human that needed sleep (even if he didn't act human most of the time)…just a very well built with a cold attitude human—did he mention Seto had a nice body?— that needed sleep. Man, Katsuya could even see Seto's muscles ripple under his skin as he pulled up his pajama pants!

"_Why'd ja have ta be such a jerk!" _Katsuya whimpered. "_Ya woulda made a nice mate for someone!"_

Someone like him.

Katsuya caught himself and paused. What was he thinking? He put his paw over his nose embarrassedly. He shouldn't be thinking that! It was Seto! The guy who acted like he hated him! The guy who made snide dog comments! The guy that spoke down to him and insulted him and his friends! The guy that pushed paper work and still wound up with one of the best bodies Katsuya had ever seen!

AAAAAAAAUG! _"This is all your fault!_" Katsuya growled. "_I hate you!"_

Seto turned around and looked at him. He didn't look happy, but a little surprised and displeased. "What are you growling at?"

"_You!_" Katsuya barked, bouncing off the bed. "_I can't stand you! You're such an ass!_"

He turned his head in time to see Seto roll his eyes and sit tiredly on the bed. Not a moment later though, Seto had collapsed backwards onto the fluffy pillow-top. The man groaned in pleasure as his bones melted into the mattress and Katsuya snorted and continued out.

He needed something to do. Something fun, something entertaining, something….something he could do by himself.

Well, when the butler had opened the door to the limo for Seto and Mokuba he _had_ mentioned something about maids making fresh 'Welcome Home' cookies. He hoped they were Pillsbury sugar cookies, he was slightly allergic to peanuts (it didn't do much more then make his lips and tongue swell if there was enough peanut, but it was a discomfort that he didn't really want to go through) and he dared not to try to eat any sort of chocolate as a puppy.

He trotted down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Cookies sounded so good right now. The only treats he got were dog treats and he was feeling a little sugar deprived. The more he thought about it, the more he drooled and the more he craved it.

He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. It smelled like….like chocolate chip. Katsuya whimpered sadly and took another sniff just to double check. She couldn't have made just _one _type of cookie, could she? Well, yeah she could, Katsuya whiffed, but she had also made…she made cupcakes! This goddess of which stature that he had no idea who to thank made _cupcakes_!

He could have a cupcake instead!

"_CUPCAKESBITCHES!"_ He barked and started off excitedly. His claws scratched the floor and his feet couldn't get any traction so he ran in place for a few minutes before he landed roughly on his chin. Well, that hurt. He stood, shaking his head with a moaning '_oww..'_, and started off again, slower this time.

He was going to get a cupcake! Those were just as good as his cookies! They still had a lot of sugar, and even though he wasn't as crazy usually when it came to sugar as Yugi was, he hadn't had it in _forever_! He was so excited!

Screeching into the kitchen, he tried to stop. He put his front paws at a standstill and flopped onto his butt, but still wound up sliding in circles directly into the cabinet. He thumped against it before pulling back and whimpering sorrily to his poor side. Yeah, that was gonna bruise.

Whatever. He stood, shaking off the pain and looking around for the cupcakes. They were _vanilla_! And some were without frosting! And they were sitting _right there_ on the countertop. _Right there_. Oooo!

But the countertop though, was too high for him to reach from his size. Even on his hind legs he was too small. This small little detail created a huge dilemma. Huffing, he start to locate something to help him,

He looked at the chair.

He could jump on the chair and onto the counter. That would work! All he needed to do was move it. Padding over to the chair at the small dinner table in the kitchen—the one that Mokuba and Seto always ate at—he went behind it and started to push.

It was a lot heavier then he remembered chairs being. Admittedly, he was remembering from when he was still human, but those were minor details. He could still push it…it just took a little more work than usual.

Just why did the stupid chair have to get stuck in the cracks between the tiles?

Every time it got stuck he'd have to trot to the leg that was stuck, move it, and then go back to the back to push it some more just to have the process repeat. That was it, he officially hated cracks, screw his mother's back!

After some struggling and barks and yips of frustration, the chair hit the counter. He could finally get his cupcake!

Storming up the chair and onto the counter like they were steps, he padded excitedly over to the delicious looking cupcakes. He sniffed them, making sure they were as plain as they looked and grabbed a plain one before hopping down the chair and onto the floor to happily dive into the cupcake.

It was still a little warm! She must have finished them right before they got home! His tail wagged as he continued to savor the cupcake and he brought his chin up in delight.

"_So gooood!_" He hummed, taking another bite.

Who knew when his next treat would be? He didn't! Not with Mokuba treating him as much like a dog as his brother. "_Which is unfair,_" Katsuya growled. Mokuba was the reason he was like this! Have a little compassion for him as the human he was not right now!

"_I hate you Mokuba!_" He grumbled and finished his cupcake. He looked up at the other cupcakes. He could get a second one…but really, one was enough. Most of the time they were more fun to make than eat and he had eaten one already.

Picking up the cupcake wrapper he wondered over the freelancing trash can in the corner of the kitchen and dropped the wrapper in quickly, holding his breath. Gods! Did that trash smell _rank_! How did dogs eat out of it?

Katsuya didn't think he'd ever know.

His tummy was starting to feel full, and he had exerted a bunch of energy running around and pushing the chair…he was getting a little sleepy.

Padding out of the kitchen he looked around. He could go sleep in the living room where they had a nine-foot in diameter beanie bag chair that was obliviously comfortable. He would have to take his fair share of naps on it before he was turned human again. The more he thought, though, the more tempting a bed would be.

Sighing, he made his decision and sauntered up the stairs to the bedrooms. Mokuba had closed his door, and Katsuya felt mildly hurt that the teen didn't leave it open for him. Maybe…maybe Mokuba was beginning to dislike him. A sole pit of loneliness swelled in his furry chest. His floppy ears pinned to his head and his face scrunched.

Was Mokuba really starting to hate him?

"_Would you really, Mokuba?"_ Katsuya wondered about the little boy that was like a little brother to him. He thought they were close, that Mokuba wouldn't try to get rid of him after taking him in from his Pa. "_Would you really stop loving me too? Like Ma after her and Pa started to fight? Like Pa after he found alcohol as his best companion? Like Shizuka after she met her first boyfriend?"_

He sat in front of the door and whimpered, pawing the air. Mokuba had always been a part of the group that always said they loved him to see him flustered. Him, Marik, and Bakura. Now that he knew Katsuya better, would he abandon him too?

"_I wanna be human again. I wanna go away." _Katsuya whimpered some more. If he were human, he'd be crying. He hated being abandoned, it was the worse cluster of feelings in the world. Hurt, loneliness, betrayal, those were only the best of the emotions you got from being left behind. "_I'll leave ya alone, I promise. Please don't hate me like Ma, Pa, and Shizuka."_

"Joey?" Katsuya turned his head to Seto peeking tiredly out of the room. "So you really were whining."

Katsuya laid on the floor and put his head down submissively. "_I'm sorry. I'll stop._" He paused. "_You don't hate puppy-me, right? Please at least don't hate puppy-me."_

Seto looked at him, almost like he knew Katsuya was depressed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door way. "What's wrong, Joey?"

Katsuya didn't reply, he just looked up sadly with his ears pinned back and his tail curled between his legs. Maybe he would just go sleep on the beanie-bag chair. Neither Kaiba would have to worry about him then.

The beanie bad chair wouldn't reject him.

Seto sighed and stood straight. "Come on, Joey," He called, pushing his door the rest of the way open. "Come to bed."

Katsuya didn't move. He didn't want to bother the older Kaiba either. He already disliked him—the human him at least, but that was still him—even if he said he didn't.

After a few passing moments Seto huffed and walked over to him. Katsuya yipped in surprise when Seto lifted him by his scruff and cradled him to his chest in one arm to carry him back to his room. "Your belly is full, you got into something, didn't you?"

Katsuya just snuggled his head into Seto's warm armpit.

Seto paused a moment before slowly starting to stroke Katsuya's back and closing the bedroom door with his foot as he started back to the bed. Katsuya's eyelids lowered tiredly and he didn't shift much after Seto put him on the pillow beside his head, like he always did. He even did it while they were in Hawaii.

Seto didn't say anything, but Katsuya looked up at him to watch his muscles in his back ripple as he reached over to shut off the light, turning the usually deep sky-blue room black except where the crescent moon shined through the window onto the floor.

The bed rocked at Seto situated himself comfortably in the bed with his face in front of Katsuya's. Seto's lips twitched, like he wanted to say something. When it looked like he decided against it, Katsuya licked the tip of his nose.

Seto smiled, softly. Very softly, to a point Katsuya wasn't sure he was seeing right. "Night." The brunette said and closed his eyes.

Katsuya lifted his head in surprised and dropped it back onto the pillow, a little warm glow spreading over him. "_Night, Seto_."

* * *

Hehehehehehehehe. Okay. I'll stop.

It's just...YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!

I have, I am proud to say, ten reviews per chapter! Now, for many brilliant authors this is no feat, but for me IT IS VICTORY! So I love you all very, very, very much~


	5. Chapter 4

Mwhahahahahaah! I got **_Lettherebeyaoi_**'s approval hahahahahahaha! (thank you so much, by the way, I really appreciate it)

I love nice people! Mwhahahaha!

Hahahah, okay, so i'm kinda hyper...

Anyways, I really love people that are so sweet and sincere (sounding, I mean. geez, I can't read minds!) that they make you blush and wanna squirm! They just give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside~ I wish I could put a heart (the less than three thing) here right now to show my love. (coughcough** *Willowsnake**'s review***** coughcough)

**DevilsNvrCry**, you're so sweet! ...Why did you name yourself something so dark? And, you're definitely welcome!

And I know, **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, I totally agree a protective Bakura is an adorable Bakura! So fluffy~

BTW: I also love NCIS fans (Obviously. I've mentioned it before. And because really, that show is (_in my opinion_) THE BEST SHOW EVER!) So I wuv voo **Cup-o-milk **(insert less than three) and **Reizbar-Ookami **(insert less than three, and btw, where's that updation you spoke of in one of your reviews? Lol. Sorry, couldn't help myself!) because so far, I'm in love with you for being in love with (well...in my mind you are) NCIS!

P.S. if you reviewed for last chappie and are not mentioned above, I needed to spread out the love equally so you'll be just as important, but at the end of the chapter. The ones mentioned above were just the first one to review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Master,_" Katsuya begged, even though he knew Seto couldn't hear him. And he was glad. He'd never call Seto 'Master' when he could actually understand him, "_Please_. _I was good for the vet!_"

Mokuba laughed and watched Seto's reaction as Katsuya kept dragging the dog bone—that was bigger than he was—to Seto even after Seto put it back. Three times.

"_I want a dog bone! It's the one dog thing I can handle like a dog!_"

Seto just continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Come on, for your mutt? Please?"_

"Joey, I told you no."

"Come on, Seto," Mokuba said, amused. "It might keep him busy while I'm at a friend's house Tuesday. He won't be nipping your ankles the entire time instead. Besides, he was really good for the vet."

Seto looked thoughtfully to Katsuya looking up with his big brown eyes and his ears perked up hopefully. "We took him to the vet because he needed a check-up now that we're back. You can't reward every little thing, Mokuba." But then again, Seto sighed; he remembered last night when the puppy looked so heartbroken…The bone would make him happy, right? "Can't we get a smaller one? It's twice his size."

Katsuya jumped excitedly. The man was breaking down. "_No! I want this one!_"

"You sound like we don't have all the money in the world, Big Brother," Mokuba said, "And he looks like he really wants that one."

Seto stared at them both for a moment. Then, in defeat, his rubbed his forehead. "_Fine_!"

"_Yay!_" Katsuya yipped, jumping up on Seto's leg and trying to reach his hand to kiss it. "_Thank-you!_"

Mokuba laughed and put the bone in the basket already full of more toys. "What else do you think we should get?"

Seto sighed and looked down at the puppy and frowned, "Vitamins. Or something. The vet says he's gained weight to a healthy point…but he really hasn't gotten bigger otherwise."

Mokuba shrugged, "Maybe it's his breed."

"_Maybe it's that I'm a human turned dog,"_ Katsuya deadpanned.

Mokuba shot him a look.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, "_Because he can totally understand me, ja?_"

Seto shook his head, "I don't know."

"The vet said he was fine," Mokuba reassured, "as long as he was acting okay."

Seto shot Katsuya a look now, a more worried look. "Okay," He said, swooping down and grabbing Katsuya to coddle him close. "All right."

Mokuba watched with sick fascination as Seto held Katsuya protectively. In fact, it looked almost natural. Seto with a floppy-eared Golden Retriever-Australian Sheppard—at least, that was what the vet said he might be—mutt puppy, looking lost but caring.

"Oh my God." Mokuba said. "OH MY GOD!"

Seto looked at him funny. "What?"

"You like him! I mean—You really care about Joey!"

Both Katsuya and Seto cocked their heads to the side.

"_What?_"

"When did I say otherwise?" Seto asked. "I don't remember if I did."

"You didn't!" Mokuba screeched. "But that's it! You're supposed to be cold hearted and spurn anything that isn't the company or me!"

Seto was taken aback. He looked hurt, and Katsuya could smell his hurt. He whimpered and climbed up so he could sympathetically lick Seto's face. "_I'm sorry, Seto._"

He looked at Mokuba who kept spewing out more and more unnecessary comments. He knew that Mokuba didn't mean to hurt Seto's feeling, but he did, and for some reason Katsuya felt hurt too.

"_Mokuba."_

_"_And I mean you never, _never—"_

_"Mokuba…."_

_"_Not to mention that—"

_"MOKUBA, STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS!"_

Mokuba paused and looked at Katsuya that had growled at him rather menacingly. Mokuba looked up a little more to see Seto's stone-hard face staring blankly at him. "Oh…"

Seto frowned and handed Mokuba a plastic card. "Here," he said. His grip on Katsuya tightened a little and Katsuya had to stop himself from whimpering. He didn't want to hurt Seto's feelings more. "Buy whatever."

Seto looked down at Katsuya and Katsuya looked up at him before yelping in surprised as he was shoved at Mokuba and forgotten.

"Seto…" Mokuba murmured.

Katsuya just watched Seto leave and whimpered. He wanted to go with him…

.-.-.-.

Katsuya banged his small body against the bedroom door. "_I demand to be let in, Moneybags!"_

Seto still didn't open it.

Katsuya slammed against it again. "_Now!" _When Seto still hadn't opened it, he repeated the process with a few insults.

"He's not going to open the door," Mokuba said. "He's probably concentrating on work." Mokuba paused at watched Katsuya wobble before hitting against the door again. The puppy had been at it for half an hour.

Katsuya turned a fierce glance on Mokuba, "_Unlock it then! You put him there!"_

"Seto will kill me if I—" Mokuba stopped as Katsuya was going to hit the door against and it swung open so Katsuya could trip inside and then it slammed shut and locked again. "Well…I can't believe that worked."

.-.-.-

Seto sighed going back to lie on the bed. He had such a headache and the stupid dog banging on his door didn't help. In fact, Seto was sure it made it worse.

He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew there was a loud crash coming from the bathroom. He sat up. What could the dumb dog be getting into _now?_ Hadn't he already made his life miserable enough? Seto couldn't believe Mokuba thought he was _that_ heartless!

Groaning he moved to stand as Katsuya sauntered out of the bathroom, sticky and gooey with soaps or gels or whatever he had gotten all over himself. Nonchalantly, the messy puppy jumped up on the bed and dropped a pill bottle in front of him.

Seto watched in surprise as the dog pawed the air and nudged the bottle towards him. If he didn't know any better, Seto would have sworn the dog just _knew_. Like he was more than just a little dog.

"Thank you," he said, opening the cap, shaking a couple of pills onto his, and put them to his mouth. He threw his head back and swallowed them dry. And he sighed.

Again.

Putting the bottle on the stand and out of the way, he leaned back and Joey took his place on the pillow that Seto had silently deemed 'The Puppy Pillow'. Seto smirked smugly and looked at Joey looking back at him.

Joey didn't think he was heartless.

He felt…better. He wouldn't say it was the pills, since it had only been a few minutes, but having Joey there just made him feel better. Like the way the mutt always had. They fought, and Seto was sure that Katsuya wasn't particularly fond of him, but there had been times, just little moments when they connected and just sat there, comfortable with each other.

Seto really liked those moments.

Seto smiled a little more happily and a little less smugly, watching Joey yawn tiredly. Those were some ferocious canines, Seto thought sillily. When Joeys face shrunk back to normal, he looked at Seto with those soulful brown eyes that were almost to die for. Seto knew he could've thought that if Joey was human he would fall in love with him, but it already seemed like there was.

He picked Joey up; he might as well wash him off. Padding over to the bathroom he spent a few minutes there cleaning the well behaved puppy before drying Joey off and going back to bed, replacing Joey on the pillow next to his.

Sighing, he laid back down, his legs still over the side of the bed from his previous sitting position.

He wondered what Katsuya was doing right now. He was probably with the Geek Squad doing something like saving the world or playing Duel Monsters. He wondered how he was doing. He didn't look so well at Graduation, which was where the last time Seto had seen him. He looked tired and trying not break.

He hoped Katsuya was doing better now.

Joey did a sort of dog-crawl and curled up against Seto's cheek, resting his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto just reached up and started to scratch Katsuya soft head. Joey's coat had gotten softer, Seto noticed, since the time he and Mokuba had taken him in. Softly, he fiddled with Joey's soft ears. Joey just snuggled more into Seto.

Seto wondered how he and Katsuya would be able to snuggle. Katsuya seemed like the type to snore or grab onto whatever was closest to him and not let go. Would Katsuya snuggle close to him like Joey and make him feel better when he was upset?

He missed 'babble battling'—as Mokuba called it—with the blonde. Katsuya never let Seto get away with it. He always treated Seto like was human and not just a person. Seto liked that. To Katsuya Seto was no better than anyone else…to Yugi he was just a person to make a friend with. Seto wanted to be human.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired.

Turning so his feet on the bed, he didn't seem to disturb Joey. Chuckling lightly, he tucked his arm behind the empty side of his head and drifted off to sleep.

.-.-.

"Katsuya…"

Katsuya blinked and lifted his head tiredly. Who was calling him? He listened for it again but he only heard Seto grunting. Lowering his head again, he closed his eyes.

"Katsuya…"

Katsuya lifted his head and again and looked curiously at Seto. Why was he calling his name? He looked at Seto's face and he could smell a musky…masculine and seductive scent. Katsuya whimpered as he suddenly felt his heart race.

What was wrong with him? He had felt and smelled this before, when that reporter guy had come up and bothered him and Seto. It was weird.

He sat up and looking around, trying to figure out what the smell was. Seto grunted again and he spun his head to examined Seto's—oh. _Oh_!

Well, that's awkward.

Katsuya curled down and put his paw over his nose. His ears pinned back and he tried to ignore the husky groan Seto released.

Really awkward.

Seto was having a wet dream. About _him_. The area where Seto's crotch was more-or-less located was tented sheet. Seto's face and naked chest was flushed and Katsuya was glad Seto had sweat pants on instead of boxers. That would be awkward!

"Nn...Katsuya…"

Not that it wasn't already or anything.

Katsuya whimpered and nudged Seto's face, trying to wake him. He whimpered some more when Seto didn't wake and he nudged a little harder then barked.

Seto shot up, taking his surroundings in blindly. He looked at Katsuya and groaned before flopping backwards again. "Great…" Seto reached down to his crotch and turned his head into the pillow to let out a frustrated groan. "Fuck it all…"

Katsuya looked uncomfortably at Seto. He thought Seto hated him! Why was Seto dreaming of him? And like that of all things!

"_M-Moneybags?_" Katsuya whimpered some more and scooted away from him. His ears were starting to hurt from being pinned back so hard for so long, but he was too nervous to allow them to fall comfortably forward. "_Kaiba…? Why are ya dreamin' of me like that? Don't cha not like me?"_

Seto rolled his face out of the pillow enough to look at Katsuya. He sighed and rolled his face back into it. "I can't do this anymore…."

There was a pause and Seto rolled his face out again. "Do you think if I told Katsuya I had been having wet dreams about him he would allow me to court him?"

Katsuya blinked, letting the information sink in. It took a moment, but as soon as it hit the inner, functioning part of his brain, he leaped forward and barked, "_SAYWHAT?"_

Seto chuckled softly and groaned as he sat up. "Yeah, you never met him, but I'm sure you're correct in your assumption telling him right off the bat that I've been having wet dreams about him it would not end well." Seto paused and looked towards that bathroom before standing and starting to walk to it.

Katsuya still couldn't help but notice how nice Seto's body was again.

Seto paused to look back at him, "We're not really known for getting along, Katsuya and I."

Katsuya hunker back down and watched Seto finish walking to the bathroom. He couldn't believe that Seto had said that! Did Seto really want to court him? Did Seto actually _like_ him? Who actually uses the word 'court' nowadays, anyways?

Well, Katsuya pondered, Seto had said he didn't _dislike_ him before.

Seto sighed again and started to strip in his bathroom without closing the door and Katsuya yipped in surprise. Seto _really _didn't dislike him! Not with _that_ thing attached to his crotch! Even in his dream, how did he ever manage to fit it in Katsuya's ass?

Katsuya was sure that had he been human he would be blushing furiously. Seto turned around—whipping a view of a really nice ass—and Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut. Great, now _he_ was imagining Seto thrusting into his human form!

He still didn't get how it fit!

He was no virgin, either! When he had been in a gang, virginity wasn't one of the things he really valued. He'd been done by his fair share of guys—they had given him attention when it felt like no one else would—and he'd done some himself.

_He_ was not that big. The largest guy that had done him was an inch or so smaller than Seto—and that extra inch was _huge_ when it came to a dick being inside of you. Admittedly, even if you weren't big, as long as you knew how to use it, you were pretty much covered, but still!

It wasn't going to fit!

But as Katsuya continued to imagine Seto thoroughly humping his human body with that huge, red beast of his, the more Katsuya began to whimper.

He hadn't had a good lay in _forever_. And now all Katsuya was going to see when he looked at Seto was his engorged, heated member and hear the sound of his grunts as he whispered "_Katsuya…_" as he—he—Katsuya didn't know what Seto was doing!

And the worst part is, the first thing Katsuya imagined was Seto taking him doggy style!

"_I am soooooo fucked._" Katsuya paused. Not exactly the best choice of words. "_I am so screwed._" Katsuya paused again. "_AAAAAAUGH!"_

"Joey? What are you growling at?" Seto asked, peeking boredly out of the shower. Ironically, there was no steam.

"_Don't finish by thinkin' about me!"_ Katsuya cried and hopped off the bed. "_I can't take this anymore!"_

Katsuya trotted to the door and looked behind him. Seto was still in the shower, probably 'rubbing off' the last few strings of his stress, and the door was closed.

At least the door handle was the same as all the others.

Lowering his front he stuck his rear in the air and wiggled it. He'd done this before. It wasn't hard...it just hurt a little. He could deal with a little pain; it was better than dealing with a horny Seto. Looking at the handle he bounced up and caught the knob and the door—

Well, it opened inwards so Seto was the only one who could let him out.

Katsuya thumped painfully on to the floor._ "Greeeeeeat,_" he grumbled, "_real smooth._" He stopped a moment to feel the throb in his rump. "_Owww_ ."

And the door was still closed and he couldn't get out.

"Joey?" Seto said, almost worriedly. Well, as worriedly as Seto could sound, Katsuya supposed. But Seto stopped in the bathroom doorway to see Katsuya staring frustrated back at the human. "What are you doing?"

Katsuya still only gave him a deadpanned stare.

Seto shook his head and sighed. "I thought you had broken something." Seto walked all the way over to Katsuya in a towel that was wrapped precariously around his hips.

Katsuya watched him, and when Seto waddled over him to open the door so that he could leave, Katsuya stupidly didn't look down and wound up seeing the now flaccid object of suspicious tendencies. When Katsuya realized that continuing to stare upwards was as unintelligent as Seto often called him, he scrambled out from the tower of Seto's towel housed over him and out the door.

He needed air. Fresh air. And maybe a little walk. A walk sounded nice. A nice, fresh aired walk with Mokuba sounded _really_ nice. Seto room was stuffy. Really stuffy.

And all he could imagine was that huge cock ramming into him!

Katsuya dropped dead-like on the floor. He was doomed. Cursed to cursed friends and the permanent image of the enlarged red penis of the man he thought hated him not too long ago but was actually have wet dreams about him stuck in his mind.

He looked at the floor. Seto had such nice wood floors with such a pretty red runner.

…Stupid red. Red was a stupid color.

"Jou?"

Katsuya looked up at Mokuba.

"Are you alive?"

"_Yes. I don't really know how to feel 'bout it right now either."_

Mokuba walked over and stopped right in front of Katsuya. "What happened?"

Katsuya grumbled and rolled himself up. "_Let's go for a walk."_

Mokuba gave Katsuya confused looked that Katsuya pointedly ignored. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to forget….but it wasn't really working very well. It was _all_ he could think about.

"How's…How's Seto?" Mokuba asked, swooping down and babying Katsuya to his chest. "Is he still mad?"

Katsuya groaned and tried to put his paws over his nose. "_He's been temporarily distracted. I have notta clue."_

"Distracted?" Mokuba asked, walking down the stairs. Katsuya was surprised his walk was so smooth; when he first became a puppy, Mokuba made him bounce in his arms the way he climbed the stairs. "What, did he wake up from a wet dream?"

Katsuya quickly shot his gaze to Mokuba's face. "_Ya knew?_"

Mokuba gasped and tripped. Katsuya yipped as the younger teen almost dropped him down the rest of the stairs to his doom. As he was about to yell at Mokuba—how could Mokuba almost drop him? He was a living creature!—the human interrupted him, "ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?"

Katsuya stared at him. "_…ya didn't know?_"

Mokuba stared back down like a deer that had just been told he was going to be eaten by a dragon. "_Know?_ I didn't even know he had someone he liked that much!"

Katsuya leered away, "_Then ya'd get a real big kick if ya ever figured out who they were about._"

"Who?" Mokuba asked. "Who?"

Katsuya squirmed a little. "_Can we go for the walk now?"_

"You have to tell me!" Mokuba cried, "It's the blackmail of the millennium!"

"_It's the blackmail your never gonna get." _Katsuya deadpanned. He really didn't know how Mokuba would react when he found out it was _him_ Seto was having dreams about. "_Now, ya can take me for a walk, or I'm gonna piss on ya again."_

Mokuba huffed, but continued walking down the stairs and to the door, "Is there _any_ way to get it out of you?"

_"If ya get Seto's fully conscious approval, ya, I'll tell ya."_

"How is that blackmail?" Mokuba asked. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed the leash. He more than likely wasn't going to put it on Katsuya, despite the fact Seto had caringly bought a leather leash to match the leather collar around Katsuya's neck. Katsuya had pretty much gotten over the revenge stage.

Pretty much…

"_Exactly."_

Mokuba huffed and rolled his eye. "No fun," He commented and opened the door. He waited patiently for a moment for Katsuya to walk out before following him. "Do you want to go see Bakura and Marik? Maybe they should check on you. Seto's right, you haven't really grown."

_"Sure,_" Katsuya said, "_Why not?_"

* * *

Now, **yaoiamandayaoi_, _**is the funny parts funny like they make you giggle or they force you smile? I'm glad you're at least smiling! Smiles are nice!

Ahhhhhh! You make me squirm, **akkiofthefunk**, I'm glad ya think it's cute! It'd...It'd actually be really bad if you didn't...

Consistency...**Doodle93**...I don't know how much more consistent I'll be...I'm running out of written pages to copy and paste! *gloom*

**Paradoxismminant...**I've never been to Hawaii (which is why i didn't write about the trip, I didn't want to offend anyone). I wanna go though! But only if there's areas tourist aren't most of the population...And thank you! I'm glad you also think cupcakes are best with cuteness (less than three)

I had to stop, **crazyhikari**! Then what would have to put up later?

Mwhahahaha, **Cullenfan34**, that is why you must read the story!

Ya know what,** Atombunny**, me too...me too...

Well! I'm happy it's not boring, **lo**! (lol, I'm glad you enjoy it!)

**OnePlotThickens**, it's a secret! (even to me so far...)

ILOVEYOUTOO~ **Eva-AngelK**


	6. Chapter 5

Okay...Short chapter. I apologize.

And: I was reading over the stuff I had written in response to reviews and I'M SORRY FOR SOUNDING LIKE SUCH A BITCH! I WAS HYPER AND JOKING AROUND! Really...I am sorry. I was rereading them after I had posted them and I was like :OMG I'M SUCH A BITCH!

So...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It's just because it's magic. He's not really a dog, and he's already full grown as a human. It wouldn't make sense for him to grow when all we did was shift his form."

"_And ruin my life more_," Katsuya grumbled. It was just him, Bakura, and Mokuba at the park here. Marik was too caught up having sex with Malik to join them.

Mokuba sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He watched the last stragglers on the playground before sighing again.

"Can you read Katsuya's mind, or just what he says?"

Bakura blinked and pursed his lips. He gave Katsuya a look that the puppy shook his head at. He didn't know why Mokuba was asking either. "Why?"

"Well," Mokuba turned his head to look at Bakura, "Seto's been having wet dreams and Katsuya won't tell me who they're about."

"_Mokuba!" _Katsuya screeched, "_Don't tell_ him_ that!"_

"REALLY?" Bakura squealed…manly like. He whipped his head to Katsuya, "_Who?_"

"_I ain't tellin'!"_ Katsuya barked and hopped off the bench. "_I don't think he wants ya ta know either!"_

"Since when have you been the one to keep Kaiba from grief? Last time I checked, ya were trying to give it to him!" Bakura shot back.

Katsuya didn't answer, he just laid on the ground, "_Don't worry 'bout it. As soon as he really pisses on me again, ya'll be the first two ta know." _There was silence for a second before Katsuya's eyes brightened and he lifted his head with hope. "_If ya turn me human again, it'll happen faster! Eh? Eh?"_

"'Eh? Eh?' _No._" Bakura denied.

"I haven't set up everything yet," Mokuba said. "If I want to keep Seto from noticing it'll take a little while longer."

_"What are ya doin' anyways?"_ Katsuya asked, dropping his head back down. "_And why so much?_"

Mokuba laughed and smiled happily, "You have no idea, do you?"

Katsuya looked up at them, "_If I did, do ya think I would be the mutt your brother claims me ta be?"_

Bakura grinned selfishly, "Ya really don't."

Mokuba stood and stretched. His bones creaked and he groaned in pleasure. Stretching felt good, going for a walk with Katsuya was definitely a good idea, he'd have to give him a treat later or something. "It's getting late and I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow, we should get going. Besides, if Seto's still mad he'll expect me to be home early without warning."

"Alright," Bakura said, crouching down and picking Katsuya up. He gave his head a quick peck and looked proudly at him. "You've gained weight. That's good."

"_What are ya, my Master or som'thin'?"_ Katsuya wiggled. Oh, yeah, he was embarrassed. Bakura seemed so happy that he had been doing well. He didn't understand why. "_I'll see ya later."_

"Yeah," Mokuba said, taking Katsuya from Bakura, "Hopefully I'll have everything done soon."

Bakura chuckled and nodded. "Okay." He looked seriously at Katsuya, "I will find out Seto's fantasy."

"_And I'll be waiting ta be turned human again. Seems like we'll both be doin' something'."_ Katsuya barked before his mouth stretched into a yawn. "_Mokie, I'm tired._"

Mokuba laughed, "What am _I_, your mom?"

"_Nah," _Katsuya said emptily, "_My ma never loved me._"

Neither Bakura nor Mokuba knew how to answer to that even though they both knew he was saying it half-heartedly as a joke. They looked at each other then sympathetically at Katsuya. Bakura's mother didn't love him but he had Ryou, and Mokuba didn't have a mother, but he had Seto.

Mokuba knew that Shizuka loved Katsuya…but she had been recently wrapped up in her boyfriends. He remembered the hurt look as Katsuya had explained it once. Shizuka wasn't really a territory many flew through with Katsuya anymore.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, the conversation in the plane popped back up in his mind. It just hit him. It was as if all his prayers had been answered. "_No_."

Both Bakura and Katsuya looked up in surprise.

"_You!_" Mokuba said to Katsuya. "It's _you_!"

And then Bakura caught on. "No way. You're serious, aren't ya? Katsuya? Really?"

Katsuya groaned. This was going to be a long walk home.

.-.-.-.

Seto didn't know what it was, but Mokuba just kept staring at him, like he had found out some dirty little secret from the tabloids and was waiting for Seto to tell him. As far as Seto was aware of—which added to Seto's more-or-less growing dilemma—there was nothing in the tabloids that were true or Mokuba didn't know.

"What?"

Mokuba blinked and took a slow bite of his beans. He didn't take his eyes off Seto until he realized what he ate and made a face as he spit the greens back onto his plate.

Seto chuckled at his brother and continued reading the book he had gotten a while ago. Today was his first night before three spectacular days of no work—he'd just won a great business deal and he decided the company needed a positive reinforcement that they needed to keep up the good work.

Like dogs.

…Not that he could really get Joey to eat anything as a treat unless it was people food.

Details, details…who needed them anyways? Seto didn't unless they were details that were in this book that made it so thrilling. Hopefully they would be the _only_ details he'd have to worry about until work three days from now.

But Mokuba was staring at him again.

"_Mokuba,_" Seto hissed, glaring over the top of his book, "Do you wish to stay home tomorrow?"

Mokuba frowned, looked at what he was forking this time, and shoved the Mac-and-Cheese in his face. "I know a secret."

"So do I," Seto gritted, "But I am not staring at you like an idiot."

Mokuba shook his head and stared at him again, "I know what you're dreaming."

"Funny," Seto said, "So do I." He paused. "What do you mean?"

Mokuba grinned sadistically. "I mean: I know a secret. "

Seto now stared at Mokuba. This…This wasn't getting him anywhere. He looked at the page number and then closed his book before setting it next to his empty plate. "What?" He inquired. "What 'secret' is that has you being so asinine?"

"If I told you," Mokuba's grin broadened, "it wouldn't be a secret."

Seto sneered before looking down to Joey, lying very well-behaved on the floor next to his chair. "What is he talking about?"

The dog lifted his head to acknowledge him before giving him a look Seto swore was 'you _don't_ wanna know' before dropping his head back onto his paws and ignoring him. Sometimes Seto felt like that dog was too human. So why couldn't he just tell him?

Oh yeah, he's a dog.

"You'd be so much more useful if you could speak." The dog looked back up at him—like he was an idiot or something. And then he barked. Seto furrowed his brow and looked at Mokuba. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was half human."

"Maybe it's in him somewhere?" Mokuba shrugged, taking another bite of his Mac-and-Cheese. "Or maybe he's been around people so much he understands."

Seto leered at Mokuba, "Mokuba, he is a _dog_."

"And you're completely sane?" Mokuba dropped his fork and Seto flinched at the clanging sound of the silverware hitting the glass plate. He always hated that sound. Mokuba wiped his lips and continued to say, "I think not. Anything is possible."

Seto sighed. Sliding back, he got to his feet and grabbed Mokuba plate full of un-eaten (and partially chewed) greens. Mokuba wouldn't eat them, he could never get the teen to eat them. "You've been hanging out with the Geek Squad too much."

"Have not!" Mokuba defended, "Besides…I've only really been hanging out with Jou, Marik, and Bakura lately…Yugi and Ryou are mostly busy studying for college, Anzu is getting ready for her dance scholarship to America, and Honda has…well, we suspected getting it on with Otogi multi miles away, but hey—whatever."

Seto grumbled, grabbing his own plate. "What about that stupid Atem?"

Mokuba smirked at his own brother's childishness. "He's been trying to court Yugi from the books into bed with him."

"I didn't need to know that," Seto grunted. He walked away to the sink, dumping the plates with the rest of the piling dishes.

Seto looked down at Joey again, watching the puppy rest contently on the floor. There was just something…unnatural about the dog. Some of the expressions were a start, but he didn't even need to be potty trained really. He had a few accidents on Mokuba's feet, and he'd left a nice, soft, gushy piece of poo on Mokuba's pillow in Hawaii, and there was the Kiyoshi incident, but even that all seemed premeditated.

Joey listened well too. He didn't run off like a puppy would, or chew up things, or bite. Most of the time he was calm like this, give or take the times after a nap and when he wanted people food that they were eating, when most puppies would _always_ be hyper. And the way he out smarted both him and Mokuba before! Like when he stole the pancake for the first time.

That dog was no dog.

Or, at least, the dog's mind was no dog.

"You haven't visited the Mutt lately," Seto suddenly said, "Did you two get into some sort of dog fight?"

Mokuba glared at him. "Ha. Ha. Soooo funny. No, actually, I see him all the time."

"How?" Seto said, "You haven't been out of the house for the past month?"

"I was in Hawaii!"

Seto gave him a look.

"Okay," Mokuba said in defeat, "I saw him when I took Joey for a walk. He's doing well if you are curious."

Seto shook his head and looked at the time. The stove time glowed a green, bright, **7:54** and he sighed. Normally he'd be doing paper work…What do you do with free time? His book was not all that interesting. Maybe this three day thing wasn't so good after all…

Joey stood and yawned, giving a small yip to be acknowledged as he walked out into the hall. He must have to go to the bathroom. Sighing, Seto followed.

He was aware of Mokuba's eyes still staring at him…he only wondered what this 'secret' was that had Mokuba all wrapped up in it. If he didn't find out soon, he was sure Mokuba was going to drive him insane with all the staring.

.-.-.-.

"_You're going to leave me?"_

Mokuba put the last of his things in the bag. "It's only for today. I'll be back tonight."

"_Tonight's not fast enough!"_ Katsuya whimpered, "_I won't have anyone t' talk to!"_

"You didn't before I got the charm either," Mokuba mentioned. Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder he stood straight. "You were fine."

"_Ya knew I was human!_" Katsuya snapped. "_Your brudder doesn't have a clue!"_

Mokuba shrugged, "That's your issue."

"_You're da one dat turned me int' a dog!"_

Mokuba shrugged again. "Oh well."

"_I hate ya!"_

Mokuba smirked and shook his wrist. The bracelet jingled and he reached for the clasp.

"_Ya wouldn't…" _Katsuya dared.

Mokuba's smirk widened and he took it off. Katsuya swore at him, cursing words Mokuba knew he wouldn't want to ever know. It was only too bad that all Mokuba heard were barks now…

"I'm ready, Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled across the house, ignoring Katsuya's slightly menacing snarl…Katsuya couldn't be that mad, could he?

* * *

Good news: Almost done writing which equals faster updates.

Bad News (mostly for my sad, miserable ego): It's a short fanfiction than I would have really like, But hey, I like the turnout, so I'm pretty happy with it too.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey...people. Sorry I haven't updated much, but I've been kinda hesitant with the whole _you-know-who _thing. But on a brighter side, here's Chapter 6!

BTW...I HATE THE SET UP OF MEDIAMINER AND ADULTFANFICTION!

That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Katsuya shook his head.

…And the head of Mokuba's stuffed toy flew across the room. After being left by Mokuba, his destruction had occurred. In the time it took for a daytime cartoon to run, he had destroyed Mokuba's favorite foam pillow, his comforter, and some stuffed animals— including this one, and had peed shamelessly on Mokuba's high-priced mattress.

What did he care? He wasn't paying for it. He was 'just' a dog.

He plopped down. If he was human he'd be crying right now, broken glass would be everywhere, blood from his split knuckles would paint around the holes in the dry wall he would have punch. He was left again. Abandoned by someone who was supposed to take care of him.

Why couldn't Mokuba just let him go? He could leave and not come back. He wouldn't bother Bakura or Mokuba or Yugi or _Seto_ ever again.

He snorted, why did Seto matter anyways? Thinking of him, his stomach fluttered. He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course. Why not? After everything that had happened.

He was in love with Seto.

He dropped, his chin lying on the floor as he sprawled out. He wondered if he should just go get hit by a car. He was just a dog, no one would miss him. Why would they? He obviously wasn't important enough to stay around for. Seto wasn't in love with him, like Katsuya was in love with Seto, so what did that matter?

The wet dreams were probably lust. Seto definitely couldn't actually _love_ him. Seto had to fit everyone else. If it was popular, Seto endorsed it, if it wasn't, he ignored it. If it was loved, Seto 'loved' it, if it wasn't he hated it. That was just the way the life of a famous money maker was.

Katsuya wasn't popular. Katsuya wasn't loved.

The door creaked open and there was a deep gasp. Funny, he hadn't heard Seto return home, or even walk up the usually loud stairs. He always heard the THUMP-THUMP-THUMP of the footsteps.

"Joey!" Seto hissed. There was a hot edge to his voice, an angry edge.

Katsuya looked up sadly at Seto. He was sorry, he was just so…mad. Seto knew he didn't think when he was mad—or at least he knew Katsuya Jounouchi didn't think, 'Joey' was another matter entirely.

"Bad dog," Seto growled, crouching down and scooping up a teddy-bear head. He shook it at Katsuya. "This is _bad_."

Katsuya didn't even know how to respond anymore. He was a _dog_.

"You don't do this!"

The realization finally hit him.

"What am I going to do…?"

Katsuya stood, wobbling sickly pass Seto. He walked to the stairway. Still at the top, he looked through the bars down. It was…high. If he could flip his body right, when he landed he could snap his neck and he was just small enough to fit through the bars…

"Joey!" Seto hissed again.

Katsuya yipped, being caught in mid air before he fell too far. He hadn't expected that.

"What has gotten into you!"

"_Leave me alone, Moneybags!"_ Katsuya barked. "_Take me to the animal shelter t' be adopted or somethin'! Or throw me in front of a car! I don't wanna be here anymore!"_ Katsuya looked up at Seto with angry eyes. Why couldn't Seto just—

Why was Seto looking at him like that?

He looked confused, lost even. Like he was trying to understand Katsuya even though the canine had done nothing but surprise Seto the entire way through.

Seto held him up like he was a three-month -old human baby and he was inspecting his outfit, looking face to face with Katsuya and providing a vivid show of Katsuya's intimates . Katsuya whimpered pathetically and curled his tail back under and between his hind legs. He…didn't like the despaired look Seto was giving him.

"_What...?"_ Katsuya whimpered. His nose twitched.

"You could have hurt yourself," Seto scolded. He coddled Katsuya to his chest and sighed. "I supposed we should go get something to block off the bars, so you don't fall again…and maybe we should give you that bone now."

Katsuya snorted. He'd forgotten about that bone…he didn't really want it right now, either. He enjoyed being held in Seto's arms, being rocked like he was cared for. He enjoyed feeling protected and safe. Warm and cozy.

He liked hearing the heart beat that he didn't know Seto had.

Seto still sighed again. "I suppose I'll have to replace all of Mokuba's stuff." He looked down at Katsuya, exasperated. "I can't really punish you, can I? I didn't really catch you in the act. All the training books say not to punish unless you catch them in the act."

Katsuya whimpered more apologetically. Seto had seen his mess, and watched him about to kill himself, and he still wasn't staying mad at him…? If only he was like this to _Katsuya_ instead of _Joey_.

"_Ya mess wit' my head too much, y'know that, Kaiba?"_ Katsuya bleated, snuggling his head into Seto's neck. "_I hate you._"

Seto snorted and started to stroke Katsuya's back. "Let's go. Maybe I have some paperwork I had been putting off somewhere….and I can give you the bone."

"_I thought it was your three day vacation," _Katsuya mocked, but didn't fight it. He leaned back a moment to give Seto's face an endearing lick before laying his head between his paws on Seto's shoulder. "_You swore off work_." Seto just stroked his back again.

Seto was so sweet.

"I hope I have some paper work," Seto muttered. "I'm so bored."

And strange.

Katsuya snorted contently. Maybe…maybe even if Mokuba and everyone left him…maybe Seto wouldn't.  
.-.-.-.

The truth of the matter was, when Katsuya was in the gang he would stop by pet shops and by little twisted dog-bone things they had for little yipping ankle-biter dogs like Chihuahuas. He would chew on them all the time, mostly because he was stressed, and he had to stop once he'd was decommissioned from the gang since he didn't really have the money to spend on them, nor the time to chew them without looking completely bonkers. It'd been a while since his last bone fix.

He loved this bone.

Okay, so Seto was right when he said the bleached, twisted bone with knots on both ends was twice Katsuya's size, but hell, sitting there chewing on it was an experience all in itself. Katsuya could now say his little doggy-life was complete.

So now Mokuba could _not_ turn him back into a human until he had finished his bone.

He had heard Seto chuckle a few times, and he just figured Seto had looked up from the small amount of paperwork he had found and saw him knawing ferociously—like a beast of nature—on his too-big dog bone. Katsuya had to remember to tell Mokuba to get Seto's phone so he could see the pictures Seto took of him.

Katsuya lifted his head and looked proudly at the bone. He'd been at it for what felt like an hour or so and he'd almost got one of the knots off the end. Sure, where he had been chewing it was gooey-solid and almost disgusting, but he got over it quickly. He was used to it anyways from the other bones, and it wasn't so bad or repulsive since he was a dog.

He turned his head around and licked a little itchy spot on his side before returning to the bone. Oh the delicacy it was…

There was a loud THUMP that had his head shooting up to Seto. Seto just frowned and looked down from where his head thunked onto the desk. "I'm out of paperwork," he muttered despondently, letting his arms hand limply. "I have nothing to do."

Katsuya cocked his head, "_Ya do realize that's the point of vacations….right, Moneybags?"_

"Don't look at me like that," Seto blathered, watching Katsuya stare intelligently at him. When Katsuya's lips just pulled back into a smirk-like expression, Seto groaned. "I'll have to make a point to apologize to Mokuba about you. He was not lying when he said it was as if you were thinking we are idiots."

"_But Moneybags,_" Katsuya yipped fondly, "_you _are _idiots._"

"Shut up." Seto sat up and groaned. Speaking of Mokuba…what to do with the mess called his room?

He looked to the little menace of a dog and wondered exactly _why_ he had done it. It was very un-Joey like, and more…Katsuya like. Then again, Seto had noticed a pattern, it must have been very Joey like because Joey was just like Katsuya, which meant that—

That he was actually calling Katsuya dog-minded. What now? Would Katsuya go into heat every six months now or something?

"I don't think things would end well," Seto told the puppy, "If Katsuya were to go into heat every six months."

"_Why?_" Katsuya grumbled, grabbing a small piece of bone sticking up and ripping it off to chew it. "_Because you couldn't take all the romping?" _ He continued to grumble absentmindedly.

As if hearing Katsuya's question Seto sighed heavily. "I don't think I could handle Katsuya being so affectionate with other people. Or even looking at other people in the sort of way." Seto paused and looked at the puppy. "I already want to slap those Bakura and Marik idiots for always hanging all over him."

Katsuya nearly choked on a bone piece.

Seto shook his head, "It just couldn't be done."

Thinking back to Mokuba's room, Seto stood. He would clean up the stuffing everywhere and take inventory of what was needed to be rebought. Mokuba's favorite foam pillow was at the top of Seto's list, especially to get before Mokuba got back. There would be _issues_ then if he didn't. Very, very big _issues_.

Seto had enough issues to deal with between work and wet dreams.

He harumphed and walked out of the office. He turned around to see what Katsuya was doing, so used to the puppy following him everywhere, and a little laugh choked in his throat.

Katsuya snagged a piece of the little bit of the knob left at the end in his mouth and started to pull. He wanted to go with Seto, and he didn't want to leave his bone. Sure, it was still twice the size of him, and hey, those stairs would probably give him a little trouble, but he was determined.

No one stopped a determined Katsuya-puppy.

However, when he heard the small grunt from Seto, he looked up. Seto was smirking, his eyes twinkling in amusement and he had a precise eyebrow lifted into his forehead. All in all, from the mere look, Katsuya could tell that Seto was making fun of him.

"_I like my bone…_" Katsuya grumbled and went back to tugging it towards Seto. "_And_ _I don't like t' be by myself._"

With a last pity chuckle, Seto walked over and swooped down. Katsuya yelped in surprise as Seto's hand cradled up under his stomach and he was lunged upward with his bone. He hadn't really expected that, he'd actually expected the sadist to just walk slow and allow him to keep up.

"Come on, Joey," Seto said, "Let's go."

Katsuya looked up. Seto was still chuckling slightly and his entire chest rumbled against Katsuya's small body, making the puppy squirm. He…he was beginning to get used to the way it felt—he was starting to love it. It made a little ball of comfort form in his chest and he felt like Seto wasn't some kind of penis alien.

Ha! Penis alien! It was a perfect name for Seto's cold-acting, huge penised species! It all made sense now!

There was still no way that his penis would fit.

"_Your penis is too big_," Katsuya told him as he was carried up the flight of stairs. "_It wouldn't matter if I _was_ in heat and desperate, I don't think I'd attempt to shove _that_ thing up my ass!_"

Seto just kept walking obliviously.

And looking handsome.

And he _was_ really sweet when he wasn't being an asshole.

_"We can try though_," Katsuya whimpered shyly. He looked up at Seto through his big brown eyes and observed the human. Part of him wondered what Seto do if he heard half the things that Katsuya had told him while he was a dog. That whole 'Master' thing surely would have given him a kick.

Maybe…maybe if Seto decided to go on 'courting' him he'd call him 'Master' again.

And punch Kiyoshi in the face. That man was a freak. Hell! Katsuya would punch the man even if Seto _didn't '_court' him!

"_I think ya _should_ go afta' me,"_ Katsuya rumbled quietly, "_And, hey, I already know 'bout your dreams. That knocks one thing outta the way!_"

Seto stopped walking at the entrance of Mokuba's room. Katsuya looked up, and then around to survey the room with Seto. He'd done a lot more damage than he'd imagined, including the covers being torn off the bed then shredded in pieces, the window curtains ripped off, things knocked over, stuffing everywhere and a few toy heads randomly sprouted across the room.

Katsuya almost felt bad for being so proud of himself. Even as a puppy he could wreck havoc in rooms when angered.

Seto gave another hefty sigh and lifted Katsuya enough to kiss the top of his head and set him back down on the floor with his bone next to the door.

"What did you leave alone?" Seto mused. "Is there anywhere besides the closet you didn't get to?"

"_Mokuba's porn collection_," Katsuya yipped, plopping back down and starting to chew on his bone again. "_But I think ya'll go much farther with that than I ever could just by tearing it up."_

Seto stepped past him to get a piece of paper and pencil off Mokuba's desk.

Katsuya only wondered how long it was going to take for Seto to find the collection under Mokuba's bed.

It didn't take long. He was, however, severely disappointed when Seto _did_ find it and all he did was roll his eyes and mutter, "Teenagers."


	8. Chapter 7

OMG I SO SORRY! BUT WE ALL CAUGHT UP NOW! I HAD TO TYYYYYYYYPE!

So yeah, above explains why it's taken so long, heehee~

Anyways, I just found out AdultFanFiction has original stories! Which made me happy and I've also been reading those (I'm so bad~). I still hate the set up though...Seriously, ctrl + I makes life _so_ hard (BTW I'm being sarcastic about the ctrl + I thing). Lame.

Another note: A lot of you are probably gonna be like, _ugh!_ Why didn't she have _this _happen? Either way, it didn't, and it won't unless someone decides, "Hey, since she's being a loser face and didn't do it, I'll write a FANFICTION!" or if later on in life I decide to write it in Word Factory.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I feel like my room's raped."

"Yes," Seto paused, putting Mokuba's backpack down, "I haven't gotten to rebuying everything yet."

"What…happened again?" Mokuba asked, looking at the head of one of his childhood teddy's staring at him from an open trash bag.

Seto looked at Joey, who cocked his head and his tail started to wag. His brown eyes slanted slightly and his puppy-lips pulled back almost like a smile. Seto knew that Joey was fully conscious of what he did, and that the puppy was proud of it. He would have said something to deter the arrogant smile, but he was pretty sure Mokuba thought he was crazy enough.

"I don't know."

Joey yipped and Mokuba looked at the dog before he went to the desk and grabbed the charm bracelet—one of the few things that Joey hadn't touched. Seto had thought it odd when he was picking up the room and everything had been pushed off the desk except for that. He had written it off as something too small for Joey to really pay attention to.

However, as Joey yipped again and Mokuba frowned angrily and started to shout at the pup and then Joey started to yip and soon after snarl back, something rang in the back of his mind. There was something really odd how Mokuba seemed to be conversing with the dog and this hadn't been the only time. There had been plenty of times in Hawaii where he seemed to be talking with Joey.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mokuba screamed at the dog. "Why do you have to be such a fuck up sometimes!"

Something struck Seto. He didn't know what it was, especially when he knew he should scold Mokuba about his language and make a scoff that he'd been hanging with the Geek Squad too much, something just hit wrong. Completely and horribly wrong.

Joey, who had been growling back as if in response, froze. His body went stiff, his tail was straight out instead of in its usual happy upward curl, his ears pinned forward, and his eyes were wide and looking almost through Mokuba.

Seto took a step forward because something in him told him to at least do _something_, but the movement was all it took for Joey to regain himself. Hunching, his ears pinned back, his tail curled under, and not even looking at Mokuba anymore, Joey streamed out of the room.

He paused in the door. Barked. And left.

Seto looked from the door, confused, back to Mokuba baking in anger. "Mokuba," He said. He had this nasty feeling there was more than just a puppy Mokuba found on the street in this story. He only wondered why it had taken so long to figure it out. He felt so stupid.

Joey had purposely tried to walk off those stairs. He had known how Mokuba and Seto ticked, almost to a fault. His 'accidents' had almost perfect—if not completely perfect—timing and placement. The way Mokuba talked to him. The way he didn't grow more than fatter. The nagging feeling Seto had had in the back of his mind for a while now that Joey was just _too_ human.

"What is going on?"

Mokuba shot him a look and shook his head, tears shedding down his cheeks. He wiped his face with the back of his hand that held the teddy bear head, but the action didn't help, the wiped tears were quickly replaced. "You'd given this to me for my third birthday," He said. "Before our real parents died."

"It's a toy, Mokuba," Seto said, moving over to his brother. "I can probably find it on eBay or something."

Mokuba shook his head again. "It won't be the same. It's not going to be the one you spent your allowance on."

Seto wrapped an arm over Mokuba's shoulder and led the teen to the stripped bed. Seto had to hold back a groan when he noticed the pee spot he had missed on the mattress. He'd put a new mattress on the list later. "So?"

Mokuba looked around the room and looked for other things missing. "There was a little plastic toy on my desk that we'd gotten from Kaiba Land after Gozaburo had died. It was the first time we had had so much fun since we were adopted. He ate that too, I bet."

Seto couldn't hide the look on his face that he had, in fact, cleaned that up.

Mokuba's jaw clenched.

"Mokuba." Seto said, sternly. "What is going on?"

Mokuba stood and threw the teddy bear head at the wall. Anger re-raged inside of him and he spun around and glared at Seto. "You really want to know what's going on?" He didn't paused for Seto to even nod, doing a typical for an enraged teenager. "What's going on is that I'm a moron for ever wanting to help _him_. " He pointed out the door.

"Mokuba," Seto said, despite the voice in the back of his head was telling him it wasn't true. "He's just a puppy."

"You _idiot_!" Mokuba roared, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can't you tell! He's _not_ just a puppy! That _'puppy'_ is Jou as in Jou-fucking-nouchi! Marik and Bakura turned him into a dog for me and-" He threw the bracelet into Seto's lap, "-I've been using that to understand what he says!"

Seto opened his mouth and blinked. It gaped open for a moment as Mokuba huffed and puffed before it finally shut. He stood, shook his head at Mokuba, and walked out of the room.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, hesitant. He was confused.

Seto turned around and looked at him. "What were you trying to do anyways?" He asked, and walked away. He wanted Mokuba to think about it for a while, though he was sincerely curious as to what the _fuck_ he was thinking.

Seto groaned and held his head. He hated being so responsible sometimes.

.-.-.-.

To top off the stupid cake, Seto realized, he had told _Joey_ about a lot. 'A lot' including: dreams, his ideas of courting, and other personal things Seto would never tell a person. Now, Seto settled, he couldn't tell animals either.

Crap.

_Katsuya_ knew! He knew everything! What was Seto supposed to do? He'd never been the one on the opposite side of a joke he didn't know about! And all the blackmail the blonde could have on Seto!

Seto paused. Look, it was possible Joey wasn't Katsuya. It'd actually make more sense that he wasn't. There was no way Katsuya could be turned into a dog! It wasn't possible!

Oh, who was he kidding?

Seto opened his fist to look at the bracelet. It explained many things. It, however, didn't explain why Katsuya had always gravitated towards him. Was nice to him. Snuggled up next to _him_. Katsuya hated him! Or, at least, he certainly didn't care for him. They always fought, disagreed.

Where had everything turned around?

"_Why couldn't they leave me alone?"_

Seto jumped, looking around and landed his gaze at his bedroom door. It was open slightly ajar, just like he had left it. He glimpsed at the other doors, all closed. Admittedly, Katsuya was smart enough that he could be in any of the rooms down the hall, but…

Seto gently glided the door the rest of the way open and stepped in.

"_Fuck fuck fuck…"_

Seto bit his tongue hearing the pathetic whimpers. Katsuya…_Katsuya_ was upset. Seto self-admittedly severely disliked it it when Katsuya was upset and hurt. In fact, he _hated_ it. The broken look the blonde got in his eyes did more than break Seto's heart whenever he saw it. It always bothered Seto more when he didn't know what hurt him, or that—even in the littlest way—he couldn't help.

"_I wanna go away and disappear. I don't wanna come back."_

Seto stepped towards the bed and lifted up the pillow—Katsuya's pillow—the puppy usually slept on. It was where the whimpering was coming from. He jiggled the heavy case a little and Katsuya yipped and tumbled out of the pillow case onto the bed. His head shook and he looked up at Seto.

"_No no no…."_

Seto stared at the mutt, and the mutt stared back lost and ready for someone to tell him he needed to die. Seto took another look at the bracelet and then at Katsuya.

"Katsuya?"

The puppy backed away and whimpered, "_Ya should just put me out on da streets."_

Seto frowned deeper. "I'm not going to put you on the streets." He paused. "Why are you a dog?"

"_I bet ya find this hilarious."_ Katsuya continued to whine. "_The Mutt's actually a mutt."_

"Although the idea is humorously ironic, I believe you've found out much more shocking things about me." Seto dropped the pillow on the floor and sat down. Katsuya was shaking, his entire little body trembling, and Seto's heart ached.

He felt like such a fool. He knew he liked Katsuya, that he wanted to hold and protect the blonde, but his entire chest actually _ached_ watching Katsuya. Human emotions were pitiful, and even if he had them, Seto's view on that would never change.

"_I—I was surprised…What did Mokuba tell you? Did he at least tell ya _why_ I'm like this? I just wanna leave. I leave everyone alone from now on, ya can put me in a shelter so ya never have t' see me again. I didn't wanna be a dog, I _don't_ wanna be a dog."_

Seto bit his cheek and gazed away from the pathetic form. He hated to admit it, but despite knowing all that he did, Katsuya-puppy was still really cute. It made Seto feel as pathetic as Katsuya looked.

"I'm not taking you to a shelter, nor do I want to never see you again." Seto crossed his arms. "Stop being so useless and wretched, Mokuba is an irrational teenager and you destroyed his things. What did you believe was going to happen?"

Katsuya didn't answer. He tried to back away a little more, but the edge of the bed stopped him.

"Look," Seto sighed, exasperated—despite how he felt anything but. "We'll get you changed back into a human and take care if this. Mokuba's things can be bought again and we can figure out why Mokuba wanted to put up with you."

"_You're such an ass._" Katsuya bleated, standing. "_Ya have dreams about me, tell me I'm cute while I'm a puppy as well as telling me ya wanna 'court' me, and then be a total jerk to me once ya know who I am! I'll leave your room so just leave me alone!"_

Seto reached out and snagged Katsuya's scruff. He brought Katsuya close enough so he could grab a hold of him completely to pick him up so they were nose-to-nose. "I apologize. I'm trying to figure out how to handle a million different things at once. Most people get _bitchy_ when they do that."

Katsuya looked back at him with his big browns eyes and whimpered, "_I'm sorry…_"

Seto groaned and flopped backwards, holding Katsuya above him. Funny, of all the ways that Seto had imagined himself holding the blonde, this was by no means one of them. "Should…we talk to Mokuba or take you back to the Geek Squad first?"

"_Take me t' Bakura…I can change back that way an' at least defend myself if Mokuba attacks." _Katsuya whimpered softly.

Seto stared at him for a moment and sighed. He put the puppy—human?—on his chest and softly scratched behind one of his fluffy ears. Should he really just take him back to be changed into a human? Seto was admittedly sadistic, but Katsuya's feelings were already delicate and being an actual dog probably wasn't helping.

Something in Seto, though, told him it would be stupid to change Katsuya back. Katsuya, he knew, would find a place to hide that nobody could get him when he was distraught. What if that place was where Seto would never see him again? Even if Katsuya didn't return his feelings, Seto still cared for the blonde and he would at least worry for the blonde. It wasn't like after he had known Seto's feelings that he had shunned him.

Katsuya would, however, run away just to be away from the anger and hurt. But what would he do? Where would he go? Sure, he had graduated high school, but with no college degree nowadays you couldn't survive. At least not comfortably.

Thinking back on it…was "Joey"s skinny, underfed state any reflection of Katsuya's regular state? Where was Katsuya before that Mokuba felt like he had to bring him in? Why was it such a big deal that he tried to keep it a secret?

"Ah…" Seto said. "I guess that was stupid to ask." He admitted softly.

Katsuya furrowed his brow and pinned Seto's fingers between his ears and his skull. "_Why?_" he whimpered.

"I don't believe we should turn you back yet," Seto murmured, "You'll be too hard to track down afterward."

Katsuya whined and tried to back away off Seto, but the brunette caught him and held him in place. "_Why?"_ Katsuya asked. "_Why would it matter?"_

Seto frowned. "You know how I feel and you still believe I would just let you walk away?"

"_What if I told ya I hated ya, that your feelings towards me, anotha guy, made me sick?"_

Seto looked down, "Would you mean it?"

Katsuya stared back up at him before nuzzling his face in Seto's chest, motioning that no, he would not mean it.

"It would be awkward if you did," Seto admitted chastely, "All your friends are gay."

"_Mokuba's certainly not._" Katsuya stated.

Seto grimaced, remembering the lewd stack of magazines he had found under the boy's bed. No, Seto agreed, his brother was definitely not gay. But then again…Katsuya had at one point had the same thing (so Seto heard), and Seto wasn't particularly sure how straight even he was. Anything, Seto mused, was sickly possible with the group of Egyptian related fiends. Seriously, Katsuya was even a dog.

Again, Seto's eyes trailed to the ceiling and then back to Katsuya and soon after back to the ceiling. His hand was still firmly placed on Katsuya's canine tush and he still felt the tense strain of Katsuya's muscles ready for when he could possibly get away. Katsuya's little body was even trembling a little, in an almost hardly noticeable amount.

Seto wished he could make Katsuya relax more.

"_What if I didn't return your feelings though? Would you still want me to be here?"_

"You sound like you return them," Seto countered. "Like you've already answered me yes."

Katsuya didn't say anything, he just whimpered and nuzzled his face more into Seto's chest. It took Seto a moment but he shot up, grabbing Katsuya and holding him tightly to his chest so the puppy-human didn't go flying with Seto's momentum upwards. The usually cool CEO sputtered and didn't dare allow the yelping blonde to see his face. Finally, after moments of unorganized splutters of disbelief and other funny noises, Seto's lungs settles with a sigh.

"_It hurts, Kaiba!" _Katsuya whined, "_You're holding on too tight!"_

Seto loosened his grip and figuring his face had turned back to a nice, human shade instead of a feverish red he lifted Katsuya face to his own. "Sorry, you took me by surprise."

"_I-its okay. My sides might be bruised, but I'm okay."_

"Oh…" Seto stated, pausing. "Do…you…ah…this is harder than taking over a large company."

"_Because, y'know, so many teenagers take over large companies on a daily basis,"_ Katsuya grumbled sarcastically.

Seto glared down at him. "Because so many teenagers' best friends turn them into dogs on a daily basis," He shot back.

"_Touché."_ Katsuya replied.

They didn't say anything for a moment. They just stared at each other, before Seto replaces Katsuya on his lap.

"If I take you to Bakura, will you promise not to run away?"

Katsuya didn't answer he just tried to wiggled out of Seto's grip. Having Seto tighten his hold enough that he couldn't get away, he huffed in defeat. "_I can't promise._"

"Then I can't let you go or take you back." Seto promised in return and stood.

"_Where are you taking me?"_

Seto cradled Katsuya to his chest. "To get your leash."

* * *

Yeah, so some of you aren't like, what the hell was she talking about in the first author's note: I didn't have Seto find the bracelet.


	9. Chapter 8

IDK if many of you will like this chapter. It's short and I have an excerpt in here that might throw you off a bit, but I think I wrote it in a way that shouldn't be _too_ awful. If it bothers you, skip it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Katsuya gnawed absently on the leash. He didn't want to be here. Hell, he didn't want to be a dog either but that didn't seem to bother anybody. Nope, no one paid attention to what Katsuya _didn't_ want, which in some ways he found slightly ironic. He was so used to people ignoring what he _did_ want. Like his father. His father ignored the fact that Katsuya wanted him to stop drinking and hitting him, ignored the fact Katsuya wanted the pain to stop.

Katsuya gnawed a little harder on his leash. "_This is stupid, _you're_ stupid, Moneybags._"

Seto nudged him gently with his foot in a silent jester to tell him to be quiet.

"Yes," Seto said professionally to the man across his desk. It was the same desk Katsuya was under and silently gnawing his revenge. "I'll agree to those terms."

"I'm glad we could come to agreement," the man said, standing and offering his hand. "And I must ask who your trainer is for your pup, he's awfully well behaved."

"No trainer," Seto said, also standing to shake the man's hand. "He's always been odd."

The man grinned and grabbed up his suitcase, allowing himself out of Seto's office.

"I'd appreciate it if you were to stop chewing on that leash, Katsuya." Seto pushed his chair back and squatted down to examine the puppy. Katsuya looked up at him with big, brown puppy eyes and Seto frowned.

Stupid heart strings.

"_An' I'd appreciate bein' human again,_" the puppy said. He stopped chewing, but he had come to like the taste of the leather in his mouth. He didn't let it go. "_Looks like we're even._"

"You could be human again," Seto scowled. "You can't run away."

Now Katsuya gave his own form of a scowl, raising his lips to bare the small sharp teeth closed over the leather leash. "_Why does it matte' anyways?" _He fought. "_Haven't ya told me to mind my own business? Well, mind your own!"_

"I'm not fighting you on this," the human stated, pulling himself to a stand as the door to his office opened and his secretary walked in. "Can I help you?"

The secretary gave him a cool, glazed look and handed over a few folders of paper. "This just came up from accounting. They want verification."

"Good," Seto said. He took the folders, nudging his head in the direction of the door for her to leave and sat down to file through them with a quick scan before he took lunch.

The secretary didn't leave. She took a second and scanned a look at the dog under the desk and, remembering the magazine article about it and its owner, looked back to Seto. "He doesn't look vicious."

"Not vicious," Seto muttered, "too smart for his own damn good."

Katsuya's ears twitched and he looked almost deftly up to Seto before proceeding to gnaw the leash like before. He swore if he was human, he'd be blushing.

Hell, if he was human he wouldn't be here.

The secretary gave the pair a last over view before making her way back to her desk to answer the phone and take appointments.

"_You don't think I'm smart._" Katsuya switched his weight from his belly to his side, leash lazily held in his mouth. He was getting sleepy; he now knew why dogs slept all day, especially puppies.

"You're smarter than I had given you credit for," Seto admitted. He glanced down from the reports, as if he could see Katsuya through the thing wood desk. "You aren't necessarily book smart, but seem to have more common sense than the common man."

"_Common streets need common sense. I'd like to meet the man who lived on them like I did without common sense._" Katsuya grunted. Rolled up. "_Except he don't exist."_

Seto bit his cheek at that. He wanted to ask, he was curious what Katsuya was running away from. Or more like what he was running away to. Something bad, obviously, but something that kept him stuck. Something Katsuya didn't think he could leave.

"Mutt." Seto said in dismay, at a better lack of words.

"_Asshole_."

"Dog."

_"Cunt crusher."_

Seto actually slid back and looked under the desk. "Where do you come up with some of these?"

"_Where do you get the fuck do you right to call me a dog?" _Katsuya yelped. He growled and rolled over agitatedly. He stopped, let Seto shake his head and slide his legs back under the desk, and nipped at the CEO's ankles. "_Ass licker."_

"You'd enjoy every minute of it." Seto responded automatically. He stopped, covering his mouth in embarrassment. He hadn't really just said that, had he? He blinked, the area under him was silent, he couldn't even hear breathing Katsuya was being so silent. So Seto continued his paper work—despite the rare blush—like nothing had gone inappropriately wrong. He wouldn't let Katsuya know he slipped. "What?" He pretended to mock, "No answer to that?"

"_Jeez, 'cause your smell didn't waver in embarrassment or anythin'."_

Seto scowled, "You can't really smell that."

"_I just did."_

Seto's scowl deepened and he tsk-ed. "Stupid mutt."

"_Stupid cunt."_

_.-.-.-.-._

Seto's secretary had been working for him for a good amount of time, if she were to say so herself. It had gotten to a point she'd learned Seto's every tick and tock as he spent his days doing his work like clockwork. She, herself, was a creature of habit and, much like her boss had often shown, so was Seto.

However, this new puppy completely threw her off.

Seto had brought his dog in everyday for the past three days. He'd carry it in and disappear with it, cursing at it loudly enough that she could hear him through the door when she came to deliver reports that had been dropped by or to bring him his coffee, and yet when she saw him look at it, he had the most adoring eyes.

It creeped her out a little.

But she wouldn't say anything. She would say anything about the way it was obvious he was cooing in his own special way, she wouldn't say anything about how boyish it made Seto seem at times—something that she admitted he needed very much—and she wouldn't say anything about how the puppy screwed up the office's inner time-table by making Seto walk him one day at two-fifteen, the next at three-thirty-three, and today at one-fourty-one.

And of course she wouldn't mention about the coos some of the clients had been saying as they left Seto's private office.

Setting the phone back into its cradle she heard Seto's office door get thumped against and open, followed by a few curses. She froze a moment, looking at the time. Four-fourty-nine. Slowly, she took a peek around the corner and bit her cheek as she watched the puppy—Joey, Seto had called him—squirm as Seto tried to hold him.

She wondered where they were going. Possibly another walk? Odd, usually Joey didn't go to the bathroom after he'd taken his afternoon break. Then again, Joey didn't seem to know the meaning of schedule.

"JOEY!"

She watched Seto dropped Joey to look at himself before realizing the puppy was running away.

"Get back here you dumb mutt!"

Joey yipped and dashed past her at her desk.

She glanced at Seto—who was dashing by, himself, covered in dog pee and three degrees more agitated than normal—as he dashed by after the escaping puppy. She didn't miss it though. She's seen those eyes when her son looked at his girlfriend with that very same frustrated light in his eyes. He was mad, but Seto really loved that dog.

Okay, so it _really_ freaked her out a little.

With morbid fascination she witnessed the elevator at the end of the hall open as an employee walked out with his arms full of spread sheets and Joey pranced in. She heard Seto curse and watching him sprint to the elevator to only just make it.

He looked at his employee with a looked that dared the other man to say anything, but the man didn't and Seto took Joey by the scruff and made his way back to his office.

The employee walked up to her desk—watching Seto's door bewildered—and gently placed the stack of spread sheets down.

"Is the boss, al'right?" He asked.

The secretary shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

-.-.-.-.

Seto growled, peeling his very expensive Emporia Armani shirt from his skin. Why couldn't Katsuya just behave? All he had to do was not run away and Seto would have him turned into a human faster than a Christian's Jesus could do it. It even made Seto's brain _hurt_ thinking of reason's why. There were none! Seto could do everything for Katsuya, provide for Katsuya, even if it was temporary!

That stupid _stupid_ dog!

Seto bent his neck down to smell his chest the best he could. His nose wrinkled and he scowled as he realized he didn't have to move his head to smell the pungent puppy-pee permeating off his body. He glared at Katsuya and swore at him.

"Was this necessary?"

"_Ya wouldn't let me go._"

"You were trying to run away!"

"_And ya wouldn't just let me go!_"

"That's because you're _mine_!" Seto all but shouted. He grabbed his hair and was half tempted to pull it out. He was just so _frustrated_. "I'll never just let you go!"

Katsuya froze at that, and Seto felt like his whole world was being invaded and stripped down piece by piece. But he felt better, like the pieces being stripped away were wooden boards keeping the light from shining through his windows. It burned a little, he felt a little anguish and despair jus suddenly blabbing something he'd kept a secret for such a long while. It was worth it though.

Maybe Mokuba was right when he said getting a therapist to tell things to would make him feel better, but a more stubborn part remembered that you couldn't spell 'therapist' without 'rapist'. Though, Mokuba's scowled pictured in his mind when he remembered telling the younger Kaiba that. Mokuba obviously thought he was wrong.

"_Sure,"_ Katsuya rumbled. "_But ya'll push me t' the side when ya find someone you're really in love with."_

Seto turned around to face the dog, laying almost comfortable looking in Seto's desk chair, had his muscles not been so tensed and his eyes so departed and sad. Seto's heart broke staring at him and he had to force himself to look away.

"I…" Seto scowled, hating this weakness. He should have developed something that destroyed emotions. At least then he would be stuck in this mess now. But…he glanced over at Katsuya, who still looked up at him with the most pathetic, heart-melting eyes Seto had ever seen, and he knew maybe it was completely worth keeping them. "I love you."

"_Ya just wanna have sex with the human me. Ya don't even know me._"

"I may not know everything I _want _t know but, I know everything I _need_ to know," Seto said softly. Slowly he made his way to his chair and settled cross-legged on the floor in front of Katsuya. "I know when you get made you destroy thing, when you're upset you hide, when you're happy you'll do anything to protect it, and you'll protect anyone even if they don't deserve it." Seto reached his hand up, watched Katsuya flinch and ignored it as he stroked Katsuya's head. "And I know one day you'd make a really great mom."

Katsuya lifted his head and his eyes filled with bewilderedness. "_A _mom_? I'd be a dad, Kaiba._"

"Impossible," Seto scowled, "Because I'd be a dad with two point five kids and you'd be the mother."

Katsuya retracted a little, cocked his head. "_Aren't ya thinking a little far_?"

"No," Seto said arrogantly. "I'm already a successful business man with the means to support a country. I will have two point five kids and you _will_ be their mother."

"_Kaiba, we ain't even datin'!"_

"That's because you're a dumb dog that doesn't know how to _stay_."

"_Ya know, I almost fell for it, but you're just an ass._"

"And you're a mutt, but you're _mine_." Seto frowned and stood. "I don't have any more meetings today. We will go home and call Marik and Bakura."

Katsuya's ears perked up and his tail started to wag. "_Ya're gonna change me back?_"

"And tie you down."

* * *

I've noticed my lack of wittiness after rereading the prologue and first chapter and I'm very annoyed with myself that I was unable to keep it up. So for those of you still enjoying the story _Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 9

For those of you confused about the **2.5 kids** thing, **let me explain:** I think its an American (and I live it America, so...yeah) statistic but 2.5 kids is the average every family household has. That means when you add up all the kids (i believe the ones in families) and divide how many families there are the result is 2.5. (I could have the equation wrong but the answer is right). It is the so called "American Dream" to have a Husband/Wife, a house, a dog, and 2.5 kids.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Katsuya sighed, leaning to his left onto Bakura who was handcuffed to his left hand with actual cop cuffs—how Bakura or Marik got them, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Truthfully he didn't want to be here or cuffed to Marik (who was on his right) or Bakura and he certainly didn't want to face Mokuba again after he had fucked up the kid's room so badly. He felt a little twinge of guilt but the teenager had left a _puppy_ alone. He supposed things could be worse, though. He could still be a puppy or he could be cuffed to Seto's penis.

On second thought, he wasn't sure being cuffed to _that_ beast would be so bad.

He blushed and squirmed. Thinking of Seto Kaiba (and more specifically: his penis) and handcuffs would do that to any sexually healthy person. Hell, he could imagine all the ways Seto could make him squirm in person. Well…maybe not _all_ the ways, he was sure a creative genius like Seto could come up with _many_ more ways to make Katsuya squirm than Katsuya himself could.

"It'd be appreciated if you didn't come in your pants while attached to us," Bakura grinned. "Not entirely sure how much our Hikaris would appreciate it."

"I wasn't thinking about you, dumbass," Katsuya snorted. "Then how 'bout lettin' me go? Y'know, so I ain't comin' in my pants while I'm attached to ya?"

"Nice try," Marik muttered, his eyes closed as he leaned against the back of the couch and fell tiredly to lean on Katsuya. "Don't think it's gonna happen."

Katsuya snuffed his foot on the carpet by his feet. He could fight, really. Marik and Bakura would be tough, but they wouldn't be _that_ tough, and his hands were in fists when the cuffed him (as he struggled) so if he was tactical enough he could slip the bracelets off, but he was only dressed in a pair of extra large (he could have sworn the owner of them was not this much bigger in the waist!) white sweat pants, courtesy of his local Seto Kaiba. Without shoes, his feet would get cut up; and since this was not a life or death situation it wasn't really worth the pain. He grumbled a minute, twisting his wrists so he could entwine his fingers with the both of theirs. "I hate ya."

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura mumbled, squeezing Katsuya's hand. "We love ya too."

"I still don' get why ya felt like ya couldn't just leave me alone."

"Mokuba had suggested it," Marik hummed. "We just thought it was a good idea. We'd been losin' track of ya a lot lately."

"We got worried," Bakura blushed and did his best to avoid Katsuya's eyes looking up at him. Damn if those brown babies didn't make him all brothery-and-mushy feeling inside. "Mokuba…."

"Brought a suggestion t' stand t' allow us t' not be so worried no more," Marik finished, also doing his best to avoid the gaze of the cuffed boy between them.

"I think you're insane," Katsuya said, "The lot of ya."

"You gotta give us some credit, Retriever," Marik said, "We were stuck in a limbo of darkness for over five-thousand years."

"It's a gift we're as sane as we are," Bakura agreed. "You're askin' for too much outta us."

Katsuya hissed. "It wouldn't kill ya to let me go!"

"No," Bakura said, "But the light priest might."

"Oh, fuck him!"

"As sure as we are you want to," Marik chuckled, "We're sure it'll be done in due time."

Katsuya blushed and scowled. "I ahtta stig my hand up yer asses and pull yer intestines inside-out."

"Ho," Marik sighed blissfully as he pat Katsuya's thigh approvingly. "You have such a beautiful mind."

"Marik, don't encourage him," Bakura mumbled, despite feeling the effects of Katsuya's dangerous attitude himself. Katsuya was just the epitome of perfection sometimes. Or close to it, since nothing could be as perfect as his Hikari.

"Do Malik and Ryou know about this shit?" Katsuya asked.

"Nope." Marik chirped. "An' it's gonna stay that way."

"Oh?" Katsuya asked. "And how do ya plan to keep me from telling them?"

Both Yamis stiffened. They…hadn't really thought about it. The track was straight and narrow to that point. And they both knew very _very_ well that any threat Katsuya made could be followed through and they doubted they'd know when Katsuya wouldn't.

Both of them swallowed. Well, they figured, as long as Katsuya was safe they could risk blue balls for a month or two….right?

"Bakuraaaa," Marik whined, "It already hurts."

"I know," Bakura mumbled back. "But it was for the greater good."

"I dunno," Katsuya said, "I heard of balls gettin' frostbite before. Is it really worth the blue balls jus' t' have me in a place you know where I'm fine when ya both know I can take damn well care of myself?"

There was silence for a moment. Katsuya could hear the rise in their pulses beat unevenly in their chests. He knew more than blue balls that the Yamis were worried about their Hikaris being mad at them or, almost even more so, disappointed. Albeit he didn't know much of how Malik would react, he knew Ryou would be furious. He had made Bakura promise no more stupid stunts with Shadow magic and Bakura knew that this could be classified as such.

Admittedly though, Katsuya was warmed by the idea that they cared about him so much that they went through such hard lengths and fiery hoops. He could say very little amount of people in his life did that for him and as much as he pissed and whined about it, he did sincerely appreciate it very much.

He'd never tell anyone that of course.

It took a few minutes but Bakura squeezed his hand a nodded. "Yeah," he said distantly, as if he was reveling in how much he meant it, "It's worth it."

Marik's head nodded once on his shoulder and Katsuya had to bite his lip. He wanted to say thank you, but the forefront anger at being treated the way he was so they could be self-satisfied as still in its stages and he didn't.

"How long did ya plan this thing?"

"What?" Marik asked, "The turning you int' a pup thing?"

"Yeah…" Katsuya mumbled, curious but almost feeling stupid asking the question of what started his doom. "How long?"

"About a day before we turned you into a puppy," Bakura answered. "Mokuba came up t' us with this brilliant plan, and at the time it did sound pretty cool."

"Especially since it meant we could use our shadow magic a little," Marik added.

"When were ya gonna end it?" Katsuya inquired. "How long was long enough?"

Both Marik and Bakura stopped at this, freezing. They knew the answer, obviously, but it was as if they'd been given orders not to tell him.

He wanted to know.

"Well?" Katsuya pushed.

"Mokuba told us not to tell," Marik admitted. "And we promised not to."

Katsuya scowled again, tsking at them both. Damn, he knew them too. Promises like that were held to heart with the two idiots. Very little could get it out of them, especially being pinned down the way he was with hand cuffs and the fact that information could not be gotten trying to fight both of them at the same time for it.

Katsuya wouldn't say he was smart, but he wouldn't say he was stupid either.

He crossed his arms, making the hands he was attached to hover over his lap. "Fuck you."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't," Seto said, walking into the living room, Mokuba on his heels with an almost dejected, lost look on his face. "Everyone needs to talk."

"I'm done talkin'," Katsuya explained. "I wanna leave."

"Too bad," Mokuba spat, crossing his own arms. "It's not going to happen that way."

"Why not?"

"You're such a pain," Seto commented.

"Shut up, Moneybags!"

"Mutt."

"Cunt thruster!"

"STOP IT!" Mokuba yelped, making both boys squander to silence. He sighed and steeled himself as he got ready to tell Katsuya everything. He knew Katsuya wouldn't approve of _anything_ of which led them to today, and after speaking to Seto, he didn't really blame Katsuya for messing up his room. He was still mad, but he felt guilty also.

Seto had been right, explaining how Katsuya took his anger out on destroying things other than people. He'd seen the blond do it before. Instead of punching Seto squarely in the face at times (which he knew was very hard not to do, especially for Katsuya) he'd turn and break his knuckles on a concrete wall…usually the Kaiba Corp. building because he immediate unconsciously associate the inanimate object with Seto, which—in a rather around about way—focused on destroying something of Seto and not somebody else.

Mokuba's room had been the perfect place for Katsuya to proverbially break his knuckles.

"Look, the reason I started this was because I had a detective investigate you the last few months," he started slowly. His voice was soft as he eased in the information for Katsuya to hear. "I knew…I knew you were being abused and that your father had recently kicked you out and when you'd go on and off the radar like you did…I got worried. What if you didn't come back this time, y'know? You didn't have any place to live and I know you'd never come to one of us for help…So I went to Marik and Bakura.

I told them I wanted them to do this so I could have time to set up a place for you to go. It was going to take a few months, but originally I was going to have one of you long lost ancestors leave a house in their "will" to you. Figured I set up a place that you could get a job and an "inheritance" as well. I had everything planned out. I had resources to create the identity of your kin and set out pace to work on it but…everything went awry."

Mokuba sighed again, anxiously rubbing his arm as he felt Katsuya's eyes bore into him. Seto, who Mokuba hadn't told until before when they were talking, acted like he knew things of such like were happening and was not surprised. He wasn't really surprised when Mokuba first told him either; he must have been keeping track of Mokuba's spending records and was curious as to where it was all going.

Marik and Bakura gave him supporting eyes, and looked to Katsuya every once in a while.

"I…I didn't things through thoroughly. I didn't think to expect how you'd react or feel about it….I just needed you someplace safe that I knew where you were."

Katsuya didn't respond. He just stared at Mokuba until he looked away to the wall. Mokuba fidgeted, even more anxious as the time the lack of the response filled the room expanded. He bit his lip and looked at Seto who gave him a sideways look of almost invisible encouragement.

He sighed, waiting.

"Can…" Katsuya started. Mokuba's eyes flashed to him expectantly, but the blond kept an blank look on his face. "You let me go? I gotta piss."

-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya rubbed his wrists, free for the first time since he'd been turned back into a human. He stood there, in the overly large bathroom, looking at himself in the extravagantly large mirror. He was beefed up a little, probably from the little weight he had gained from getting full meals as a puppy. He looked…nice. His hips bones didn't jut out like they were trying to break the skin anymore and he could no longer play detailed notes on his ribs like they were the xylophone of the human body.

His skin was flushed, much more than he could remember since graduating and his hair wasn't greasy and full of street grime from days without showers. There weren't any bruises or healing scabs anywhere on him, which was a weird sight on its own. He literally could not remember not having a bruise or a scratch.

He sighed, standing in front of the toilet and, after lifting the seat up, pulled out his penis to relieve himself for the first time in while like a human.

It felt good to have to do this, to have a designated spot he could pee inside. Admittedly he liked peeing on other people though, especially Kiyoshi during the few times he'd met up with the persistent and annoying man. He'd bet it would feel really good, though, to punch the man in his smug ass face with his fist.

Finishing, he took a couple square of toilet tissue and wiped himself before neatly tucking himself back into Seto's pants.

Well, there was a thought.

He groaned, padding to the sink and turning it on to wash his hands. He was figuratively strangling a kid, had two others who probably wanted the same forgiveness for the kid, and all he was thinking about was getting laid.

Correction: getting a "daddy" for his 2.5 kids.

He blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. He really did feel…nice. In some ways he felt spoiled and pampered. Katsuya had destroyed this persons precious things, pissed on his bed, and had at one point left him without a brother to go to and cry, and yet he was the one asking Katsuya for forgiveness.

Not to mention the person's brother makes him all hot and bothered and at the moment all Katsuya wanted was for the brother to _make _him all hot and bothered and writhing and moaning.

Katsuya shut off the water and groaned. Turning around he slid against the sink to the floor. Why didn't they let him disappear? Why didn't they just leave him alone?

Why did they care so much for such a useless person?

.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba's breath shook as he let it out. "Seto," he said softly, "What do you think Katsuya's doing?"

"Thinking," Seto replied promptly. "Probably in an around about way that will cause us further pain and trouble, but thinking none-the-less."

Mokuba paused. Then spoke. "You think he's trying to make us feel more miserable? I'm not sure if he can do that."

"No," Seto replied, grabbing his sixteen-year-old brother and hugging him to his side. "He won't mean to cause us pain, but he'll make us use energy we're not entirely sure we have any left of. He likes to push as far as he can to see how long we'll stay. I believe it might be a subconscious survival mechanism that was hard wired into his brain."

'From the abuse' was hanging in the air and Mokuba could hear it pretty loudly without it being said.

"Do you think…"Mokuba asked, "Katsuya will stay?"

"He has no choice," Seto declared, "I won't let him leave."

Mokuba looked at his brother. It took a moment, and it hurt Mokuba a little to see it, but he did see it: the inability to just 'let it go'. Seto wouldn't let Katsuya leave, Mokuba knew, but he also knew it wasn't just for Mokuba that Seto wouldn't let the troubled boy go.

Seto wouldn't let him go for the selfish reason that he had found Katsuya his, and there was nothing that would convince Seto to give him away. Seto loved him.

Mokuba looked down. He was still worried, but not as much as before. Katsuya would be here a while so even if he didn't forgive Mokuba, Bakura, and Marik now he would eventually.

They had plenty of time.

* * *

Another short chapter...and not one of my favorites, but I supposed it was needed.

Now, I'm not sure how a lot of you feel on the whole BakuraxKatsuyaXMarik thing (note Katsuya is in the middle, not because he tops Marik, but because the two are too protective of him to allow him to be on the outside) but I feel I need to explain it a bit.

Katsuya is like...well, their baby so-to-speak. They feel a sort of kinship to him because of their own pasts and his own.

It's a short explanation, but that's pretty much the basis to it.


	11. Chapter 10

HAHAHAHA PUPPYSHIPPING

And (mind you this has nothing to do with this fic but I just saw a commercial and I'm obssessed so really you don't have to read this, I just can't help myself) LE GASP! McGEE AND TONY! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Katsuya had been in the bathroom for _hours_, and Mokuba had been sitting outside for almost the same amount of time. He would have been afraid that Katsuya had escaped—because Mokuba was beyond sure that the blonde could outwit even Houdini—had it not been for the small sounds that could only signal a person being inside the bathroom. At one point in time, he'd even heard the shower turn on and, a half an hour later, off.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura all sat with him in the hallway, awaiting for the blond's proverbial groundhog day where they'd see if he'd come out with a decision or if they'd have to wait longer for the Katsuya to make his thoughts know.

It tore at Mokuba's stomach, scratched through Marik's and Bakura's especially after calling their respective Hikaris and fully explaining the messy situation that put each of them on the couch for an inconceivable amount of time. Butterflies fluttered in Seto's stomach as well, but found hiding it easier than his other three companions as he did paperwork for Kaiba Corp. as he waited instead of sitting and just staring at the closed door.

A closed door that was not opening.

Bakura grunted and asked the same question that was asked between Marik and him for the seventh time, "How much stuff could he find t' do in a freakin' bathroom?"

Mokuba was tempted to repeat the fact that it was a big ass bathroom, but it would lose effect without the cursing and last time he had said it Seto had promptly smacked him over the back of the head before proceeding to act as if he had done nothing. Thinking of the action made Mokuba rubbed the back of his head in nerve memory and mentally started cursing his older brother.

He was six-fucking-teen! He should have the right to curse! _Seto_ had cursed when he was sixteen!

AND 'ASS' WASN'T THAT BAD OF A WORD!

He grumbled, looking at Seto's concentrated eyes. Had he not grown up with the man, Mokuba wouldn't have noticed the small hint of anxious twitch in his brother's face.

Good. Mokuba thought. The asshole deserved to be worried too.

"Mokuba," Seto commented slyly, not even looking up from his paperwork "Stop calling me an asshole in your head."

Mokuba's heart palpitated and his eyes widened. Was Seto a fucking mind reader? Why hadn't he known! He'd grown up with the man! He should have been told these things!

"Word of advice, Mokie," Bakura said, "It's harder to tell what you're thinking when ya ain't muttering everything out loud."

Mokuba blushed and scowled, ignoring Marik's chuckling at his expensive. "Shuddap."

"Ya know what?" Marik said, thumping lazily against the wall behind him, "We need cards. Hey Mokuba, go fetch us a pack of cards. We'll play strip poker 'r something."

Seto looked at the Yami through the corner of his eye with a serious glance. "If you plan to play strip poker on my property, it will be outside. During winter. When it's snowing."

"Harsh," Bakura commented. "Admittedly it'd turn up the heat of the competition."

"Y'know, we should do a sacrificial strip poker game!" Marik suggested, leaning forward. "Mokuba couldn't be included until he got a girl he's laid—" Mokuba didn't comment he already had plenty of those, he was sixteen, sexually healthy, and rich "—but I mean, we could all trade our babes and really lay it on! Like, you'd have Malik and I'd try t' strike ya out tryin' t' get 'im naked!"

Bakura grinned, "Hahaha! I love it! Man, you're a fuck of a genius!"

"I—"

"I believe convincing your 'babes' will be the issue," Seto said, shifting his papers around, putting the paper on his lap of the floor and sorting through for a new set of contracts to sift through and fix to his liking. "You think you would have blue balls now, think about how'd they feel when you suggest that to them."

"I like it," Mokuba said, somehow lifting his aching body up. He stretched, his back and joints creaking and cracking in mockery of an old man. "I wanna join. I can find someone."

Seto let out a loud, disapproving scowl but didn't say anything. His brother was growing up whether he approved or not. As long as Mokuba didn't get any diseases, he supposed he would say anything…about sex. Tattoos and piercings (much like the brow piercing Mokuba had whined for for three months and never got) were another thing all together.

"I'll go get cards," Mokuba agreed. "If the door even unlocks, you attack."

"Aye aye Cap'in," Marik saluted.

Mokuba nodded and jogged off to the game room for one of the packs of cards. For the hours they had been sitting there, he slightly wondered why no one had thought of them before; especially Seto who had to sit there and listen to them the entire time. At least with cards they wouldn't have had to listen to the debate between Marik and Bakura of whose sex life was better.

That was a conversation Mokuba _never_ wanted to relive. Ever.

Though, they did mention some interesting ideas.

Trotting down the stairs he sighed. He wondered when Katsuya would decide to come out. He wasn't sure how much more suspense he could take. Besides, wasn't Katsuya supposed to be known for his impatience? Why did he have so much now?

Was Katsuya continuously masturbating in there or something?

Mokuba stuck his tongue out in a face. Okay, so Katsuya _was_ good looking and, albeit straight (for the most part, you don't grow up with Seto and over five thousand year old definitely gay Egyptians normal,) Mokuba knew how to appreciate. Hell, if he'd been bi he would have wanted to tap Katsuya.

He stopped for a second, thinking about what he was thing and about screamed in pure frustration and disgust. Katsuya was like his older brother, hell, his real older brother wanted to fuck the blonde until he bleated like a bitch in heat!

Oh! Oh! Bad images! Bad images! He did _not_ want to imagine his brother(s) like that! Not at all!

Damn Bakura and Marik, this was all their fault!

He should make them clean the dog piss out of his carpet.

-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya crossed out another word off the list and continued to look for the next in the word search. He had found the book of 'hard' word searches under the sink while looking for something to do to avoid coming out of the bathroom. So far, he'd gone through about twenty-something of them, and he was entertained enough he didn't feel he needed to stop anytime soon.

He was a little hungry, he admitted, but it wasn't the raw biting hunger of days without eating. This was….nice. Just a little grumble that wasn't painful, albeit a little distracting. He didn't remember the last time his stomach had ached from hunger and he supposed he had Mokuba, Marik, and Bakura to thank for that.

Mentally, he thanked them because he wasn't in the mood to let them know he was at all thankful for being turned into a dog. He'd suffered for around a month or so, he figured they could suffer for a few hours. Though he wondered if Seto was suffering.

Seto hadn't known. In fact, he had told 'Joey' things he would have never told any other living thing in existence. Things like his wet dreams about Katsuya and his worries when he'd look at stock reports in the mornings. A little well of guilt pitted in his stomach. It wasn't fair to make Seto suffer.

He put the book down, along with the pen he had found with it. Slowly, he crawled out of the tub he had made himself quite comfortable in, as it was a big Jacuzzi tub and it wasn't wet like the separate shower he had cleaned himself in. He pressed his body almost seductively against the door and listened to them talking.

He heard Marik and Bakura chuckling about something or another but other than that he didn't hear much. He scowled, wishing that if he would have kept his sense of smell or hearing temporarily after being turned back into a human. He didn't want to be a dog again, but he certainly enjoyed the sensory he had been given. He then could have at least been able to told if Seto was with them or not.

"Seto?" He whined through the door. The talking stopped and he frowned. "Is Seto out there?"

"Yes," he heard the husky, clip answer. "What is it?"

"Come here." Katsuya said. "And only Seto."

He heard murmuring but couldn't distinguish what was being said.

"Okay," Seto said.

Katsuya crouched on the floor, peeking out from the bottom of the door and scowled when he saw three pairs of feet instead of just one. Sitting up on his knees he reprimanded through the door. "I said Seto only, assholes."

He heard grumbling, and footsteps, and when he looked under the door crack he saw spiffy, shiny shoes that could only be Seto's. Satisfied, he got ready for a small game of capture the flag where Seto was the flag.

.-.-.-.

Seto huffed, looking over his shoulder at the two Yamis ready to pounce, yet before anyone could do _anything_ the door had been open, Seto had been whipped inside, and the door locked behind him.

He blinked, looking at Katsuya who was still facing the door, his hand on the lock. A thought flickered past his mind that if they wanted Katsuya out of the bathroom so badly, why didn't they pop the lock open from the outside? They only needed a nail to put through the little lock hole and with an ancient thief out there…

His hovered with Katsuya's gaze, those big brown eyes looking at him with flickers of interest and guilt. He also looked over the blond's naked torso, showing off all the beautiful tone-age that clothes usually hid. "Wanna hang with me?" The blonde asked.

"And what if I didn't?" Seto debated, "I could walk through that door and leave you open to attack."

"Because ya wanna hang with me," Katsuya replied simply, "'Cause you're just as curious as t' what's going on in my head as they are."

Seto smirked. "What have you been doing in here?"

Katsuya walked past him, picking up the word search book and pen. "Not much," Katsuya said, tugging on Seto's sleeve to follow him into the bathtub. Seto's brow rose and he followed suit, climbing in the tub next to the blonde and snuggling close.

If Katsuya had a problem with it, he didn't say anything.

In fact, Katsuya snuggled a little closer, propping the book in his hand so Seto could see it also. Seto took a whiff, smelling his own shampoo smothered in with the blond's scent and he felt a bit of possessiveness take over him. He also felt happy. "I found this under the sink," Katsuya informed as he started to cross out a word. "It's kept me busy."

"You wouldn't say," Seto commented idly, putting his arm to rest around Katsuya's shoulder experimentally. Still, Katsuya did nothing or said nothing against it. He leaned his head forward, looking at the blond's concentrated face. "Why did you let me in."

"I figured it ain't fair for ya t' sit out there with them." Katsuya turned his head to look eye to eye with Seto. Their noses almost touched and each had to stop themselves from leaning that extra two inches so that their lips brushed. "Ya didn't know that they were turnin' me int' a dog."

"A puppy," Seto corrected. Katsuya huffed it off.

"I had four legs, floppy ears, and a tail."

"You still were a puppy. A rather cute one." Seto slyly slid his eyes up to Katsuya's red ears. He couldn't help the small smile twitching at his lips.

"You're bein' awfully nice Kaiba."

"Yes, well," Seto leaned back and looked at the ceiling. It looked like mini-sized popcorn. "It wouldn't be right to treat my baby mama cruelly."

Katsuya snorted and, seeing that Seto was not interested, pulled the book back in front of him to cross off a word. "We don't have two point five kids yet."

"We will," Seto assured, a unfamiliar—but very nice—warmth filling him as it seemed Katsuya was breaking down to his will and wants. A little part of him was worried how Katsuya was thinking about Mokuba, and if making a family with Katsuya would push away the only family Seto had grown up with. Thinking about it, however, he was sure Katsuya would only give Mokuba a hard time for the sake of it.

He had been turned into a puppy against his will after all.

Still, a little bit of unsure easiness moved like rough seas in his stomach. "What about Mokuba?"

"For now?" Katsuya asked, "Fuck him."

Seto frowned and brought his hand up to play with Katsuya's hair. The blond flinched and his eyes dashed to Seto's rising hand, but he didn't duck away yet. Seto's stomach sank, but when his fingers finally tangled in Katsuya's hair to scratch the blond's scalp, the formerly transformed into a puppy relaxed.

"He's my family," Seto said. "I want a family with you as well."

Katsuya was silent for a moment, crossing out another two words and making Seto stir in the silence before he said anything. "I don't hate 'im," he whispered softly. He turned to face Seto, this time the tips of their noses brushing for a second. "I'm jus' mad."

"I would be too," Seto admitted.

"I get he was doin' it t' help, y'know," Katsuya continued. And he continued staring brokenly into Seto's eyes, "But it's…it's hard to know your friend breaks int' your privacy. Most the time I disappeared later on was 'cause I felt like someone was followin' me. It creeped me out, ya don't get followed on the streets and expect somethin' good outta it."

Seto didn't say anything, but he was sure Katsuya knew he understood.

"I…" Katsuya bit his lip and turned his head back to his puzzles.

Seto waited for a moment, but after another round of silence he prompted Katsuya to talk some more. "Your father…"

"My father was an asshole," Katsuya stated smartly, as if it was the simplest thing to say in the world. Seto wondered how easy it actually was for the blond to say it. "He hit me, and expected me t' pay for his debts. Hell, he tried t' sell me a time or two. There ain't much more to it than that."

"You make it sound simple," Seto commented. "Was it?"

Katsuya glanced out of the corner of his eyes and sighed shakily. "Nah, it ain't. He's still my Pa. He kept a roof over my head when I was little, and—when he was sober enough—he'd tell me he was sorry and he loved me. It made it real hard."

"Would you like a psychiatrist?"

Katsuya snorted at the offer. "I'm okay. I got past the harder parts. It's been more than five years since my last domestic; it makes it easier t' find jobs."

"You don't need a job," Seto said firmly. "You're a stay at home mother."

"Yeah," Katsuya snipped, "As soon as ya get me pregnant."

"Adoption paper count," Seto stated. "And it'll take no time to put them in."

"We haven't even kissed yet, how can ya think about adoptin' children with me yet?"

Seto took Katsuya's chin in his hand turned the blond's head, bringing their lips so close they _could_ kiss. "I care about you. Almost more than Mokuba, if not just as much. You bring out all the instincts in me, Katsuya. You've seen me, heard me. I dream about having you. I don't need to kiss you to know all I want is to spend the rest of this miserable life with you, because every time you say 'fuck you' you make it a little less miserable."

Katsuya looked at Seto, blushing, with wide open eyes, before they slid half mast as Seto's lips were so close to his. Seto looked down, admiring the pretty lips he desperate wished to kiss, but pulled back.

Katsuya almost whimpered but said, "Only when I say fuck you?"

Seto chuckled. "Of course not, but it's nice to have someone who isn't trying to kiss my ass all the time."

"That'll be your job," Katsuya said. "I like sex, a lot, but I'm not above using it for my own gain." He leaned forward, now he was almost pressing his lips against Seto's. "I'm no whore, I only sleep with who I want t', and if I know they're clean. But it's nice t' have some control sometimes."

Control, Seto hummed in thought. He supposed he could give Katsuya that much. It wasn't enough to bother the control issues he, himself, had. "I think we could manage."

Their lips brush, light enough to mimic the soft brush of a butterfly's wing. It wasn't enough to even call it a chaste kiss, but they were steadily getting closer to it.

They looked down when Seto's pocket started to hum. Katsuya laughed and leaned back, going back to his word puzzle. "Is your phone ringin' or are ya just happy being all cozy in a small place with me?"

Seto grunted and wiggled out his phone. There was a text—from Mokuba's phone, but he wasn't entirely sure who exactly sent it.

'**_Well?_**_'_

"What it say?" Katsuya leaned over.

"I believe they are curious as to what is happening."

"Well, aren't they just Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Seto looked over to Katsuya after this response and blond merrily plucked the phone from his elegant keyboard finger. Very slowly, obviously not used to texting, Katsuya texted back. Sending the message he handed the phone back to Seto. "There."

"What did you say?" Seto asked.

"I sent my undying love and devotion."

"You sent a pleasant 'Fuck You', didn't you?"

"With love."

Seto chuckled and rewrapped his arm around Katsuya's shoulders as the blond continued with his primal entertainment.

Seto looked down at Katsuya lovingly as the formerly turned puppy kept occupied. Katsuya was just too much. A question sweetened Seto's tongue and he felt it good enough to ask.

"If we get babies and get to name them, what names do you have in mind?"

.-.-.-.-

Mokuba seethed, reading the '**_Fuck You—with love, Katsuya_**' that was ever so sweetly sent back. "This is beyond not fair."

"Oh?" Bakura said, smacking his hand on the smaller stack of cards as Marik cursed him out. "I agree."

"Damn crooked," Marik also agreed. "Damn, fuck. Never play spit with a theif."

"Well," Mokuba slid his eyes to Marik, "Duh. At least you're not betting on anything."

"Never again," Marik said, "Unless we do sacrificial strip poker. That'll be fun."

"Yes," Bakura said, shuffling his cards and laying them down again. "I can't wait to get Ryou naked."

"I think Seto had a point when he said they might not take well to this," Mokuba mentioned.

Both Yamis shrugged. "We have out ways."

-.-.-.-

Two hours later the bathroom unlocked and Katsuya and Seto walked out. Seto shut the light off on the way and Katsuya looked sheepishly away from everyone.

"Did you two have sex or somethin'?" Bakura asked.

"No!" Katsuya hissed. "Keep your mind outta th' gutta'."

"His stomach's so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it," Seto remarked. "I thought we were having an earthquake for a short while."

Katsuya elbowed behind him, lightly nudging Seto's slight hard stomach that had Katsuya blushing for a different reason. He remembered what that stomach looked like under those clothes. Hell, he remembered what that whole body looked like under those spiffy clothes!

He looked up his eyes glancing past Mokuba's and the teen's shoulders shrank when he realized Katsuya hadn't necessarily forgiven him yet. Hell, Mokuba was starting to doubt the blond would ever forgive him.

"Let's get something to eat," Seto said. "We need to talk anyways. All of us."

Mokuba looked at Seto, a flicker of hope in his eyes and Seto discreetly nodded. He gasped and nodded, "I'll order pizza!"


	12. Chapter 11

IT SO SHORT, NOT THE BEST CHAPTER EVER, AND I'M SO SORRY, BUT AT LEAST IT IS SOMETHING RIGHT?

Btw, not feeling the best, so grammar may be worse than the pretty bad it usually is: I also apologize for that.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dinner was…awkward. Katsuya talked a lot, but only to Seto, keeping the awkwardness in his own little world at bay. He kept mentioning names that Seto would grunt, hum, or completely snarl a rejection at. The three misfits didn't exactly get it, but they left it as everyone continued to eat their pizza.

Katsuya was throwing out the names on purpose. When Seto had initially asked what they would named their kids, Katsuya elbowed the man in the side so hard he had a small(ish) bruise forming and he scowled, telling Seto to stop thinking so far into the future when they weren't really in an actual relationship yet. He eyed the brunette sideways, but Seto seemed to get the idea that the whole conversation was just noise.

When Seto rejected his latest name, Katsuya snorted in half-hearted contempt. "Why don' we start with a dog then? Or fifteen? Practice with names on them first."

Seto paused for a moment, as if actually considering it.

"I was joking."

Seto shook his head, "Starting out with a few dogs wouldn't hurt.' He took another bite of his pizza and rolled the grease, cheese, sauce, and powdery bread in a half-chewed mush mix on his tongue. "It would make sure we wouldn't kill anything."

Katsuya got a horrified look on his face and started to spew out an insult when Mokuba broke in.

"You raised me," Mokuba muttered, "I'm still okay."

Both Katsuya and Seto looked at him. No one spoke for a moment as the soft words registered, but then Seto's features softened and his eyes twinkled with brotherly adoration. Yeah, he had raised Mokuba and he was damn proud of that. "You're perfect, Mokuba."

Katsuya thought about making a comment about that, but chose to keep his mouth shut. Or as shut as possible as he shoved half a slice into it. He knew Mokuba was important to Seto and if he even wanted to…try this relationship thing with Seto, he'd have to play nice until his metaphorical shackles relaxed and he could really mean it again.

Silence ensued and awkwardness escaladed as not even Katsuya was talking now. No one knew what to talk about, which was even more awkward since usually you couldn't get at least one person to shut up even when it was a literal life or death situation. Now the silence most would pray for was something no body wanted.

Finally, Bakura stood. He looked to Marik, who looked back questioningly, and then looked at Katsuya. He was fed up. They all had their reasons and Katsuya was just being an ass now. "You!" He pointed to Katsuya. Then, promptly, he put a piece of fluffy-crust pizza with extra sauce on his plate, picked up his plate, and smashed it in the blond's face. "This is all your fault!"

Katsuya was stunned. He sat there frozen as the pizza stuck to his face even as Bakura let go of the plate and let it fall into Katsuya's lap. Slowly, the pizza followed the plate and splattered against Seto's oversized white sweat pants, probably staining them beyond repair. Truthfully, Katsuya felt as if he'd gone soft. He really hadn't expected the attack from Bakura. His instincts for self-protection must have dwindled in his weeks of dog-hood.

His inner fighter, however, hadn't.

Katsuya stood quickly, quicker than even either Marik or Bakura or anyone else could notice, and grabbed Bakura's hair to pull the thief forward as his took a slice of pizza with his free hand and used it smother it all over Bakura's face and hair.

He was hurt. He was hurt and lost and confused. Why was this his fault? Why did it seem like it was always his fault? He'd tried to leave them alone! He tried to allow them peace and time where they wouldn't have to worry about feeding him or seeing him covered in bruises and cuts! He tried to prove he could take care of himself! And _who_ wouldn't let him?

They didn't.

"_ME?_" He smashed it harder, smearing it more and completely destroying the slice. "**_ME_**? _Who_ turned meh int'a dog? _Who_ kidnapped me? _Who_ wouldn' jus' leave me the fuck _alone_?" Seto stood, reaching gently for Katsuya's arm. Katsuya let go of Bakura's hair, shoving the thief off by the face and brushing Seto's hand away. "Why does it hafta come back to fuckin' _me_!"

Bakura and his chair crashed to the floor and Mokuba's eyes widened fearfully.

"I _tried_ t' let ya have yer own lives! I tried t' stay out of them! Tried t' make it so ya didn't have t' fuckin' take care meh! _YOU_ brought meh fuckin' back! _YOU_ wouldn' leave _ME_ alone!"

"Retriever," Marik said, standing defensively. He'd seen Katsuya mad—_really_ mad—before, it was nothing to snort at and certainly something that was best not left ignore. "Chill—"

"Kat—"

"'Chill'? _'Chill'?_ I'll show ya fuckin' '_chill_'!"

"Katsuya!" Seto yelped as he saw the blond start to reach and try to throw the opened bottle of chilled soda. He caught the former puppy's arm in time from keeping the mess from going everywhere and struggled Katsuya backwards and making the bottle fall and spill all over the floor anyways. "Katsuya!"

"Leg'go!" Katsuya grunted and considered hurting the brunette, but as he felt Seto's muscular body covering him as he writhed and tried to get away, he…

He felt like he could cry.

He felt Seto hold him, to hold him down, but not in a way that was demeaning or hurtful. It felt almost like Seto was embracing him and Katsuya's brain just didn't know what to do. He'd been held before, he'd been held _back_ before, but he'd never felt like someone was doing both for him at the same time before. He felt like a dork, or a geek as Seto ever-so-fondly called him or any of his friends. His brain didn't know what to do.

Should he fight? Should he just give in? Should he beg for more? All his instincts were being pulled in fifteen billion different places.

He felt Seto's large hand slid over his face and cover his eyes. Seto sighed in the smaller boy's ear and yanked the blond's head back. Katsuya tripped backwards a bit, but Seto caught him, supporting Katsuya's body against his own and keeping Katsuya's wet eyes covered with his hand.

"I think," Seto said, "That is time for you to go."

"Wha—" Marik started but Seto was already leading Katsuya out of the room. "How the fuck are we supposed to fix this? Every shove we make, he shoves back twice as hard! We aren't getting anywhere!"

Mokuba sighed heavily in agreement and slammed his head against the table. "This is not working out at all."

"Uck," Bakura groaned nasally, he wiped his face and scrubbed at his nose. "I theenk he gah pizzah sauce up muh nose."

.-.-.-.

"This isn't going to work," Katsuya said.

Seto frowned as he wiped away the small amount of frustrated tears from Katsuya's eyes. "You're not letting this work."

"Not even just them; _we_ ain't going to work either."

At this, Seto scowled. Katsuya was pushing his nerved rather professionally at the moment. "You haven't even let us try."

"There's no need to," He said. He looked up into Seto's eyes that were staring at him so predominantly that he immediately had to look away. He'd get pulled into those eyes if he wasn't careful. "It just won't."

Seto pulled Katsuya's chin up, made the blonde look him in the eyes. When the blonde finally submissed, he held the chin still and kissed him.

They're first kiss.

Both their eyes slid shut. Seto's hand slid from Katsuya's chin to around the back of his head into the mesh of soft blond hair. Katsuya's hands slid up Seto's shoulders and he started to wring the shirt in his fists as Seto pressed closer.

All the anger and hate and despair and loneliness and confusion and every other dark emotion Katsuya had pitted deeply in his chest dispersed and warmth filled him. It wasn't arousal but it took Katsuya's mind off everything bad and put all his tense muscles at ease.

"Mmm-ah!" Katsuya gasped softly as Seto pulled away. He looked forward hazily in a daze.

Seto looked at him, then he leaned in against to peck Katsuya's temple. "I think," said Seto, "That we'll manage."

Katsuya looked up at him, his sunflower-honey eyes filled with explicit emotions. "I think…" he started, "I think I wanna try."


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, so, like, it's kinda short, and really unedited, but considering it's more than you guys have gotten in a few months, it's decent right?

Right? ? ?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"This is weird."

Seto looked down, not moving. Comfortable was not a position you moved from. "What is?"

"This cuddlin' thing," Katsuya mumbled. "It's weird."

Seto raised his brow line, staring up to the ceiling that Katsuya had decided to decorate with the glow in the dark stars Mokuba had given Seto years ago for a birthday gift. Katsuya had found them while he was snooping around in one of Seto's drawer's looking for…well, Seto didn't really know what Katsuya was looking for, but finding the stars had been enough to distract Katsuya from continuing. "Is it?"

"Yeah," Katsuya tightened his fist-grip on Seto's shirt. His head was set comfortably on Seto's chest as Seto lied on his back and had his arm wrapped warmly around Katsuya. Lying there, Katsuya could hear Seto's rhythmic heartbeat.

It was so intimate. Seto probably knew it was intimate in some way but probably didn't know the extent of it. The heart was the most essential organ next to the brain. One wrong heartbeat, one wrong hit, one wrong little puncture, bruise, or clog and someone could die. Here Seto had it bared to him, literally. Katsuya slid his hand up over Seto's heart, felt it beat hard and slow against his palm.

One hard pound of his fist and he could kill Seto and Seto didn't have a clue.

"I've never done this with someone," Katsuya confessed, fisting the shirt over Seto's heart. "Neva' with Ma, or Pa, Shizuka was either too small or too big t' do it with, I neva' saw her enough. All the fucks from the gang were all just somethin' to waste time; neva' no one jus' t' spend time with."

Seto felt a twinge of jealousy hearing about Katsuya's past sex life, but lifted his had to toy with Katsuya's hair to remind himself that he, too, had his own past and with Katsuya's life he couldn't expect the blond to really stay celibate.

Katsuya's hair was a lot more soft and shiny than Seto had ever remembered and he wondered if that may have been another factor of being properly fed as a puppy. There were so many things that he had noticed, but also had missed. "I used to snuggle with Mokuba," he said. "I'll admit I was disappointed when he stopped coming into my bed to cuddle, but I suppose everyone grows up."

Katsuya moaned and buried his face into Seto's chest. "I don't know how anyone could grow outta t'is," he mumbled, his chest aching longingly. He'd never ever would have wanted to give this up. It was weird, but so… His eyelashes lowered as he savored the swell of warm emotions and a smile kissed his lips. He liked feeling like this. "I wish I had t'is as a kid."

Seto looked down again, smiling just a little. "I thought it was 'weird.'"

"It is," Katsuya said. "But it's…neutral."

Seto let out a snort and Katsuya's head flopped up with it. "That's an odd way of putting it."

"Nah," Katsuya said. "It's like, ya're so happy and comfortable and warm, ya jus' feel peace-y."

"I see." Seto pat Katsuya's head knowingly. He felt the same way too. He felt peaceful. "Most people would call that feeling peaceful."

Katsuya gave Seto's chest a soft pound in reprimand, but not over Seto's heart. He wanted it as intact as he could possibly keep it.

They laid like that for a while and Katsuya closed his eyes, sleepy. "I like ya," he said softly. Seto's ears had to stretch to hear him, and it still was difficult, but he heard it loud and clear at the end."I like ya a lot, Seto."

Seto was silent for a moment, basking in the warm and glow of the confession. His heart gave a loud, approving thump, and he couldn't stop muscles from knotting excitedly in his stomach.

"Me too," Seto stated seriously, though he knew Katsuya already knew that he adored the blond. He'd made sure to make it quite obvious after their first kiss by adding many many more kisses after it. Then, only a moment later his face twisted evilly. "I like me too."

"Jerk," Katsuya reprimanded, pounding lightly on Seto's chest again.

Seto snorted and continued to fiddle with Katsuya's locks, even as Katsuya lifted his head only for Seto to force it back down. "What?"

"Mokuba," Katsuya murmured, turning his nose into Seto's chest. "Mokuba's outside the door. He's been there for a while now."

"What?" Seto asked. "Can you smell him or something?"

Katsuya scowled, "No. I just know. Ya gotta know when someone's around t'e corner where I'm from."

The thought unsettled Seto a bit, especially since he knew it was true coming from Katsuya. He'd read story after story of people from Katsuya's neighborhood, and that was the handful that were made news worthy. He couldn't imagine anything behind the scenes. "You should forgive him. He was trying to help."

Katsuya groaned and rocked his head back and forth. "I trusted him, an' I don't trust easy, and he betrayed that."

"How?"

Katsuya lifted his head and looked wide-eyed at Seto like the CEO was insane. "He turned me int' a _dog_."

"A puppy."

"A _dog_." Katsuya snapped. "It's still a _dog_."

"You sound like me."

"Shut up." Katsuya sat up and Seto let him, both of them looking at the door.

Seto didn't really know how Katsuya felt—well, besides from what Katsuya told him, but he couldn't really connect with that. He'd never had a friend that he really felt that he could open up to and trust. He just automatically didn't trust anyone.

He did know Katsuya was not the same way.

Katsuya needed family, and he found that in his closest friends. They were people he expected to have his back, to never go behind him. Seto didn't see the situation as Mokuba necessarily going behind Katsuya's back, but obviously Katsuya did.

"Katsuya, think about it from _his_ point of view. I can't necessarily describe what that is, but what would you do if you were him?"

"I wouldn' turn me int' a _dog_," Katsuya spat. His eyes narrowed at the door for a moment. All the anger and betrayal swimming inside him froze like a heavy coating of ice over his heart, but then he settled down, trying to think of what it must have been like from Mokuba's, Bakura's, and Marik's points of view.

He wouldn't have turned himself into a dog, but he would have tried to do _something_.

His face softened and he looked pitifully at the door.

"Alright…" Katsuya finally conceded and he looked down at Seto, his eyes as soft as smooth, polished stones. "Maybe I…uh, got a little madder than necessary."

"No," Seto denied, his voice as soft and cool like silk. There was a hint of adoration in his tone and Katsuya soaked it all up. "You reacted perfectly fine for yourself."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba sat outside Seto's door. He could hear murmurs, but he could barely make out any of the words through the walls. He wondered if that was a good thing. At least Katsuya wasn't yelling or screaming, telling Seto to back off or barking about how much he hated Mokuba.

Mokuba's chest squeezed in on him. He should have thought through this more. He had everything calculated _but_ Katsuya and that's where all the kinks should have been smoothed out the most. He hurt Katsuya, and now the blonde was going to hate him—or at least dislike him for a very very long time.

Katsuya had been there for him for so many things. Many things Mokuba had taken for granted until now—like Katsuya's hugs for instance. Mokuba was a hug person, and he had hugged many people, but Katsuya's hugs were always the best. Katsuya would wrap his arms around you and hold you like he was the happiest person because you were there. And then when Seto and him would get in a fight, Katsuya wouldn't tell him he was wrong first thing like everyone else did. Didn't tell him to stop being stupid or childish.

Katsuya patted his head, let him cry, feel better, and _then_ Katsuya would tell him what he did wrong. He didn't know why that worked, but it did. Mokuba would miss that.

He would miss Katsuya ruffling his hair, despite the fact that he protested every time Katsuya did. He would miss the ice cream cones Katsuya would buy _him_, instead of the other way around. He'd miss the jokes, and games, and memories that Katsuya would make with him.

He'd miss Katsuya, a lot.

Sure, he wasn't the only one. Bakura and Marik were hit pretty hard too. After the anger from having pizza sauce shoved up his nose Bakura took a nose dive off the deep end. He looked as helpless as Mokuba felt, and Marik was the same. And, hey, Seto had found someone else to talk to, which was nice since at times Seto could be a little _too_ informative to Mokuba.

It didn't make Mokuba feel that much better though.

He took a deep, shaky breath and stood. Gathering his nerves he walked up to his brother's bedroom door and raised his fist…to do nothing but stand there like the fool he was. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just simply knock on the door. It was too hard.

His heart squeezed in fear. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow when Katsuya could sleep on it? But he had slept on it the entire time of being a puppy. But now he knew why, so he might think differently now, right? But what if he didn't? Katsuya wasn't known for being rational so why—

"Mokuba!" He heard _Katsuya _hiss from the other side. His heart lurched in hope. "If ya're gonna come in, come the fuck in."

Despite the command, Mokuba hesitated.

"_MOKUBA!_"

Squeaking a bit he opened the door and about had a heart attack when he saw the two cuddling. It wasn't that he was repulsed by it—quite the opposite, he actually kind of liked it—but it wasn't something he was used to. Yes, his brother figure and his actual brother had been…close since Katsuya's revealing, but it was still such a shock to see them so close and _not_ at each other's throats.

"Yes?" He said, his voice a pitch higher then he'd ever like to admit, but now wasn't the time where he could find himself to act more manly.

"We're going to talk," Katsuya said, then he shuffled around and repositioned himself next to Seto so there was a space between the two. "But we're gonna…whatever this is."

"Cuddling," Seto said. "It's called cuddling."

"Yeah." Katsuya's eyes shifted sideways, leeringly at Seto. "That."

Mokuba didn't know what to make of it, but when that leer turned to him, he was quick to get in bed and snuggle between the two of them.

"You're a lot bigger since last time," Seto commented gruffly.

Mokuba grunted. "I'm sixteen, this is kind of ridiculous."

"Whatever," Katsuya said and laid his arm over the younger Kaiba. "I'm still mad."

Mokuba positioned himself to face Katsuya and shyly looked up at the blonde through his lashes. He didn't really feel sixteen right now, instead he felt twelve again. He did have to admit though, snuggling with brothers was nice.

He'd never say that aloud though.

"Jou," he said. "I am really really sorry."

Katsuya frowned at him, look down his nose to Mokuba's face before snuggling closer and lifting his chin to rest on Mokuba's head. Seto grunted and moved himself to become more comfortable.

"Yeah?" Katsuya asked. "Really?"

Mokuba tried to nod his head, but failed almost miserably. "Really really _really_ sorry."

Katsuya hummed and Mokuba felt the vibrations from the blonde's throat on his forehead. He went cross-eyed trying to look at it.

"I'm still mad," Katsuya whispered, but still he wrapped the arm he had lying over Mokuba tighter. "An' I don' trust ya much right now." Mokuba felt his chest sting at that. He knew trust was hard to re-earn from anyone, he wondered if it was even possible to regain it from Katsuya. "But I care 'bout ya a lot, so I'm gonna forgive ya…a little for now at least."

Seto scoffed at the idea of only a little, but Katsuya lift his leg over Mokuba and punched his heel into Seto's leg.

"OW! _Fuck_, damn it!"

Mokuba, unable to help himself giggled.

"What are ya laughing at?" Katsuya glared down at the youngest boy's head. "Ya're still in trouble too."

Mokuba smiled softly, he was still sad about losing Katsuya's trust and still felt bad about hurting Katsuya's feelings, but he was happy Katsuya was at least talking to him now. Hell, they were _snuggling_.

"Sorry."

"Yeah," Katsuya said. "You've got nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand nine-hundred ninety-nine 'sorry's to go."


	14. Chapter 13

Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it...despite my infrequent updates.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It had been a month since Katsuya had been turned back into a human from being a dog. After many battles, very angry _angry_ battles, Katsuya was cozily living with the Kaibas. Bakura and Marik had gotten the same talking to that Mokuba had—well, it was actually much worse since they were the ones with the magic—and were on the same trust probation Mokuba was.

Mokuba wasn't happy with it at times, but with the way Katsuya was still a little tense around him, he'd take what he could get without looking it in the mouth.

Mokuba looked over his coffee cup—a trait Mokuba had picked up from his ever-so-perky brother: drink coffee—at Katsuya across the table. Katsuya was filling out paper work to get into cop-school. Apparently, Katsuya figured he could help out more if he got a job where he knew the territory.

Mokuba found the situation ironic, but never grew the balls to say it out loud.

"Yes," Katsuya inquired, lifting his head from his paper work. Mokuba looked at his face, which had filled out healthily in the past month. Mokuba had thought Katsuya looked a lot better after being a puppy and getting good meals, but it wasn't anywhere close to how good he looked now. Mokuba scowled, thinking of the conversations with his brother—since he couldn't talk about Katsuya _with_ Katsuya—and how much _Seto_ certainly enjoyed Katsuya's new healthy looking figure.

How Katsuya's bones didn't jut despite the small amount of (apparently really dense because Katsuya was wicked ass strong) muscle and how it didn't look like it was a struggle for him to stay awake anymore. And there was Mokuba's "favorite"—Seto talking about how nice Katsuya's ass was now.

Mokuba would never get his innocence back.

"Nothing," Mokuba said. "Just my brother talks too much."

Katsuya snorted and looked back at the paperwork. "Ain't t'at a laugh, Seto talkin' too much."

"You'd have to be related to him to understand," Mokuba shrugged. "How would you feel if Shizuka started talking to you about guys she was into?"

Katsuya paused and blink before slowly bringing his head up so he could glare at Mokuba so threateningly that Mokuba felt a cold chill go up his spine. Note to self: Never, _ever_, talk about Shizuka being into someone around Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Don't even joke about t'at shit. I'd give her a damn good reason not t' be int' them by rippin' off their—"

"I get it!" Mokuba yelped, putting his hands up defensively. Some of his coffee spilled out of his cup and the thought of mourning its loss capped Mokuba's mind, but he found it a better interest to pretend not to care about it. "Sheesh!"

Katsuya's shackles settled a little and he went back to his 'Cop Shit,' as he would often put it. There was a deafening silence for a moment when Katsuya initialed something and flipped the page. "Ya talk to Seto about the girls ya like?"

"Ha!" Mokuba snorted, "If I did that he'd have backround checked on all her ancestor's going back from her great great _great_ grandparents. Like I need more put against me than I already have."

Katsuya shrugged, "I dunno, I figured if you start talkin' about shovin' your dick up some girl's cooch, he'd back off."

Mokuba stared at Katsuya for a second. "And you're kissing _my_ brother with _that_ mouth?"

"And he fuckin' loves it apparently." Katsuya shrugged, initialed, and turned another page. "I've sucked him off with it too."

Mokuba's stare turned limp as he deadpanned. "I know."

Katsuya lifted his head again, his eyebrows waved up in his bangs. "He really has no mercy on you, does he?"

"I. Fucking. Wish."

Katsuya chuckled and initialed a final page before closing _that_ packet.

Mokuba took another sip of his coffee and stared questioningly at Katsuya. "You haven't had sex with him, right? He hasn't mentioned it, and I have a feeling he's taking out his sexual tension on me because of it."

Katsuya put his pen down. Walking over to the fridge he asked, "And you think having sex will stop him talking to you?"

"I think it'll stop him coming into my room in the middle of the night and sleeping in my bed because he's hard and wants to surprise!sex you." Mokuba pouted. "I think you sincerely underestimate my brother's dysfunctionality."

Katsuya shook his head before he uncapped the gallon on milk and drank from the gallon. Mokuba scowled, but he and Seto had done everything possible (and legal) to deter him from doing that. Nothing seemed to faze the blonde from doing so.

"I don't underestimate it," Katsuya said. He wiped his lips with the back of his wrist, like something Mokuba had seen in Dragon Ball Z, and put the milk away. "I like him 'cause he's so dysfunctional. I feel like I fit right it."

Mokuba pulled his cup to his lips to hide the satisfied smile he sported. Things may be tenser between him and Katsuya than anyone would like, but he was glad Katsuya still like his brother so much.

_Dear Brother, _Mokuba prayed, _don't be stupid and ever let Jou go_.

"Hey, Mokuba." Mokuba jumped hearing his name spoken so sensitively. He wasn't even sure it was Katsuya talking to him! He had to look around and make sure no one else was there. He was so used to Katsuya using a terse tone when he called on Mokuba. "Go out for t'e night. T' a friend's or som't'in'."

Mokuba furrowed his brow, but even with the amount of time that had past, he was in no position in denying Katsuya any favors. "Okay."

.-.-.-.-.

When Seto had gotten home that night he had not expected only Katsuya to be there. When Katsuya had informed him from his seat on the couch that Mokuba had left to spend the night at a friend's house, Seto grunted and wondered about the spontaneous decision. Mokuba was usually good enough to give him a day or two heads up.

"Did you get into a fight again?" Seto asked, setting his work equipment down. He walked over to the back of the couch and Katsuya pulled Seto's head down for a kiss.

"No. He jus' wanted t' spend t'e night at a friend's house and I said I'd deal with you." Katsuya frowned. "Ya don' wanna spend the night wit' me?"

Seto scowled at the idea of _not _spending it with Katsuya. "You're such a mutt."

"Ya're such a fatass bag of money," Katsuya scowled back. Pulling away and patting the spot beside him. "Watch t'is with me."

"What is it?" Seto looked at the paused screen and scowled when he realized it was one of those American shows.

"It's NCIS. I watched a marathon when ya left me home one time and I've been watchin' it ever since."

"Can't you find something better to do with your time?"

"I can only jack off in your bed so many times a day, Moneybags."

Seto blushed and got excited at the thought, but deeply frowned. Like it wasn't hard enough to sleep in the bed with Katsuya already!

Seto made his way around the couch and promptly sat next to Katsuya. He watched the show with the blonde for a few minutes because he just couldn't keep focused. All he could think about was Katsuya on his bed with his legs spread wide as he cupped his balls and stroked his cock, every once in a while wiping his thumb over his tip—! And the noises! Seto could imagine every keen and bleat Katsuya could make as he—as he—!

Oh, fuck him.

Seto gritted his teeth as his pants became too tight. "Was it really necessary to say that?"

"Say what?" Katsuya asked, shutting off the television. He looked Seto up and down and grinned. "Someone's happy t' be home."

Seto snorted and stood. It was awkward, but he started to walk out of the room to go upstairs for a shower. "You know exactly what."

Katsuya didn't stop grinning—especially not as he walked beside Seto and watched the CEO suffer on his journey. At the top of the stairs he stopped Seto and looked the man up in down. Dressed in his spiffy work suit, Seto looked like the brilliant man he was and Katsuya definitely could appreciate that.

Katsuya brushed his fingers over Seto's lapels and then pretended to flatten them as if there was a wrinkle. "Ya seem like you need a lot of help, Seto."

Seto raised his eyes brows and looked down at the mischievous blonde. "Help?"

"Yeah," Katsuya said, continuing to coyly play with Seto's lapels. He tugged on them a bit and looked up at Seto in a way that did anything but 'help'.

"Oh?" Seto coaxed, leaning down a bit and lifting Katsuya's chin so the blonde's head was tilted up at a good angle. His lips were right before Katsuya's, his breath ghosting over them and making the blonde shudder. "Then please," he husked, "dear god, help me."

Katsuya gripped the lapels and pulled Seto's body onto his own as he smashed his lips to Seto's. Seto groaned and kissed back, eagerly gripping Katsuya's hips at first and then moving his hands to even more eagerly grab at Katsuya's fine ass.

"Mmm! Set'!" Katsuya fisted his grip before pushing Seto back. "I we should get ya t' the bed."

Seto growled and pushed a smacking kiss on Katsuya's lips. "I think that may help."

Katsuya grinned and lead the way, all the way to the bed where he started to push off Seto's suit jacket and unbutton his shirt.

Seto yanked on Katsuya's hips so Katsuya would be close enough that he could continue attacking his lips with fervor as Katsuya continued the undressing process with Seto's pants. When Seto stood so Katsuya could disperse him of his pants, he clamored Katsuya out of his own set of clothes—which was a nilly-willy set of boxer briefs and a T-shirt.

It didn't take long for them to be back on the bed, Katsuya straddling Seto hips as Seto kissed him with more passion than Katsuya thought was possible for the CEO—it just made it that much better.

Seto ran his hands up Katsuya's sides, feeling all the precious muscle and meat that made the blonde that much more attractive. He licked daringly at Katsuya's lips, nipped at them for entrance and when Katsuya opened his lips, he plundered, running his tongue along the inside of the blonde's lips and teeth and flicking his tongue against Katsuya's.

Katsuya mewled, rocking his hips excitedly and gripping Seto's hair tautly. He moved his mouth back against Seto's, flicking his own tongue and playing with Seto's. He was so hot! Feeling Seto all over him sent electricity from every nerve in his body up his spine and made him tingle familiarly in excitement.

Seto's hands ran up his side, stopping and clenching when Katsuya's hips rolled in the right way. He touched Katsuya, and he touch Katsuya in such a way that it made the blonde's heart palpitate funnily.

He loved it when Seto touched him and laved him with attention. He loved knowing Seto liked him after seeing all his scars and he loved how Seto would lackadaisically trace every single one of them with his tongue sometimes. Softly, lovingly, he leaned back and trailed his fingernails lightly against Seto's cheek.

His heart settled a little, the heat from the arousal swirled in him into something else. Something warmer, something more comforting consumed him and something else settled in him. Something…something he'd never felt settle before.

"Y'know," Katsuya said, kissing Seto's cheek where his nails had tickled him. He smiled, kissing Seto's cheek down to his chin and Seto frowned at the sudden coolness in Katsuya's attitude. "I really really like you."

Seto grabbed Katsuya's face and looked at him. "I like you too, Katsuya….is everything okay?"

Katsuya covered Seto's hands and looked into those brilliant blue eyes and just…he just fell in love. "Yeah." Katsuya smiled, and it grew the more he stared into Seto's soul. He could see the scars on Seto too; he wanted to lave them and love on them as much as Seto had his. He could also see all the love and devotion that the CEO's cold stare hid from the world. Katsuya loved being one of the few to see it, and he loved how it played some weird kink he had like a fiddle.

He couldn't help it, it just turned him on when someone he really cared about adored him.

"I'm really okay." Katsuya threaded his fingers in Seto hair and pulled him down. "I think I love you…"

Seto blinked for a moment, his brain shutting down until it registered and he smashed his lips back against Katsuya's. "Oh, God, Katsuya, I love you too."

.-.-.-.-.

If Mokuba didn't know better, he could have sworn Seto had just had great, mind-blowing sex.

When he looked at Mokuba as the teenager walked in and smirked like the devil himself, Mokuba stopped, stood there for a second, and promptly turned around. He was not dealing with this. "I'm going to Bakura's. Later."

Mokuba could only imagine what Seto was going to say. Not that he had wanted to, it just it seemed he had no choice, not at this point the game. Despite knowing it was inevitable, he was going to avoid it as much as humanly possible.

That was it, he was turning Seto into a dog.


End file.
